Speechless Hearts
by Sugar.Funny14
Summary: When Alice Brandon moves to Forks to get away from her abusive boyfriend, She finds love in her new Art Class & also a very handsome Jasper Whitlock. But what happens when Alice's boyfriend, Riley, comes to forks after her, on account of someone who Alice thought she could trust & WHAT HAPPENS when Jasper's Ex wants revenge? Jasper will have to revisit his very dark past..PLZ READ
1. Chapter 1

**_"Mom, all I'm saying is that things need to change. And there's something you need to know about Charlie," I took a deep breath as I tried to rehearse my words._**

Today was the day that I was finally going to stand up to mother. I couldn't take any more pressure! I was so nervous though. How could you tell your own mother that her own boyfriend was cheating on her?

When I saw Charlie with that other woman he swore me to secrecy to not tell my mother. So here I am, one week later scared to death. Not to mention today's the day I attend my first job as a teacher at Forks High School. I swore to myself that I would make the best out of this move, but I was starting to dread it. I was so stressed about my mother's relationship that I didn't even think of my own issue.

I had gone through a very tough relationship with my very abusive boyfriend, Riley, and moving was the best choice for my safety. Authorities suggested moving me out Harlem and coming to a place he would never expect. He was only in Jail for a few months and my mom basically begged me to move. You see, Riley didn't forgive easily and we both knew that I would be his target as soon as he got out.

So, here I am, having to start off fresh by myself. The plane ride from New York had to be the loneliest period of my life. I missed New York. Hundreds of people walking up and down the streets, hot dog stands all around, police cars going off every 5 minutes, and everyone's so busy. But no matter what I think, the one thing I'll miss is the sun. Here in Forks, Washington, I hear, there's always gloom and the population is a total of 3,400. I don't know how people could deal with that.

I parked my car right in front of the school and took a deep breath. "You can do this Alice. You're going to walk in that office, meet new people and-" Before I could say anything else I was cut off by a hunk.

I peered through my back window and saw a red Mercedes Benz. What the hell?

I took my satchel and got out my car. There was a blonde staring me down with weird topaz eyes. It almost looked as if her eyes were glowing.

"Excuse me" She hollered "But this is my parking spot"

I glanced over at my car then back to her "Really? Because I don' see a name tag on it" Was she really serious?

She must've been taken back by my words because her mouth dropped "Excuse me?" she said again.

"You heard me" I said, and then I turned my back and stormed off.

Stupid teens

* * *

I walked into the halls of Forks High School for the first time and man was this a small school. I couldn't imagine going to school here, with basically seeing the same people every single day, makes my stomach sick just thinking about it.

I walked into the office to be greeted by the secretary. "Good morning dear, how may I help you" She asked.

I smiled "Alice Brandon I'm the new art teacher"

"Ahh, yes. We've been expecting you Ms. Brandon. Do you have your trans papers?"

"Yes, I do" I looked in my satchel and took out the big yellow envelope "Here you are"

"Thank you" She said and stood up.

Seconds later the door opened behind me and I turned. It was that blonde again. This time I could see her up close and damn she was beautiful. Long hair, petite body structure, olive-pale looking skin and her outfit looked as if it would be nothing found on a rack at a clothes store.

Once she saw me she gasped in rage "You" She pointed her red polished fingernails at me.

"Oh, Mrs. McCarty, Welcome back! How was your trip?" The secretary had a big smile plastered on her face. As if she was just trying too hard.

Wait? Did she say Mrs? SHE WORKED HERE?

"Wonderful, simply wonderful, Mrs. Whitlock." She said still staring at me.

The blonde whose name I now knew was Rosalie smirked "Art teacher huh? Well, I guess we'll have to come to a compromise Ms. Brandon about parking arrangements now won't we?" Her wavy curls bounced a little.

"I suppose so" I glared.

I guess Mrs. Whitlock could feel a lil tension in the room because she awkwardly cleared her throat and said "Well, Mrs. Brandon if you need anything at all, Mrs. McCarty will be happy to help you"

"Flattered, even" Rosalie giggled "well, I hope you have a good day Ms. Blandon"

My teeth clenched "Brandon"

"Oops" her hand went towards her mouth "So sorry" her sarcastic-ness made me want to kick her ass, New York style. She made another stupid gesture and headed off towards her office. I swear something was odd about that girl.

* * *

Once the secretary, Mrs. Whitlock, led me to my room I was astounded at the class size. "Now, I have to tell you something Ms. Brandon. You need not to worry about these kids. They choose to be in here and there are a handful of them who are extremely talented with what they do"

"Really? How many would you say are actually doing this as a career?"

"I'd say more than half"

"Wow, you guys don't mess around huh?" I joked.

She laughed "Something like that. Well, I shall be on my way. You, Ms. Brandon are scheduled for lunch B. That's at 11:20 and teachers have lunch in room 109 in the lounge, but, hey, if you want to, feel free and get to know the kids you may do so"

"Thank you so much" I smiled.

"Your very welcome, see ya later" She waved and walked back towards the office.

I wasn't so nervous at getting lost around here. If a little woman like me could get around one of the largest cities of New York, I'm sure I could survive this.

* * *

I walked into class as confident as I could and wrote my name up on the board. Some of the classmates were talking, some texting, but most were eyeing me up and down.

Once the bell rang I cleared my throat and began my introduction.

"Good morning class, I am Ms. Brandon I'll be teaching here from now on. Um, I know you don't know me so let me tell you a little about myself. I was born and raised in Harlem, New York" the classmate's eyes went wide in shock as I told them this. Some expressions were plain out hilarious "Yeah, I know, I'm far, far away from home but I love teaching. I graduated from Union State University, where I earned masters in art and teaching. My favorite lesson would have to be pop art"

"Me too" a student shouted.

I smiled "I know, isn't it the best?"

"The bestest" She laughed along with the class.

"Well, A+ already" I giggled "Well, enough about me. There's only one thing I'm interested in today and that's you" I pointed towards the class "Today we're going to start off with something easy I like to call 'YouTell'. YouTell is an assignment created by yours truly and is very special because it gives me the opportunity to learn a lot more about you. So what you're going to do is take a sheet of blank paper, any color of choice, and you're going to draw anything that defines you. Okay? So, I brought in mine to give you an example. As you can see I drew the city of New York, because I'm a big city girl full of ideas and visions all the time. Okay, so with that being said, I'm going to place the color paper over here and here are regular white sheets if you want. Take any of your choice and I'll let you know when it's time to share"

* * *

After 4th period, I took my lunch and basically rushed towards the teachers' lounge. I had had an excellent first day. It went better than what I expected.I came to a hall and saw that all the rooms where labeled 120 to 127 and the hall ended. Hmm…where was the teachers' lounge?

I was getting ready to ask a student until someone ran into me. The collide was so great, that I lost my balance and fell.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry little darlin'," I could recognize a southern accent from anywhere. I looked up to find a big massive hand offered toward me. I took it willingly and gazed at the beautiful man standing right in front of me.

Beautiful green eyes, smooth pink kissable lips, and sexy brown beard, I was knocked out.

He had a cowboy hat on but took it off exposing his brown shaggy hair "Sorry ma'am" he laughed and picked up my lunch "Just fall in love or something?" I joked.

He laughed right along with me. Man, I could listen to that laugh all day. He was so gorgeous and I think my increasing heart beat agreed. "Yeah, I think it goes a little somethin' like that"

I grabbed my lunch and took a breath to calm myself. This he noticed "Are you okay? You seem confused"

Oh God! Did I? Nice going Alice. "Oh God, I'm sorry it's just…Spending my whole life in a large state you'd think I could handle a small school'

He laughed "Funny, thought that same exact when I moved here from Texas"

I gasped "You're from Texas?"

He placed his hat back on an smirked "Born and raised"

"I'm from New York" I sounded a little too astounded.

His eyes widened "Wow, well, what's a pretty lil thing like you doin' here"

My smile faded as this question reminded me of the last person I wanted to think about. Riley. "I uh…Well I-" He cut me off.

"hey, don't sweat, I understand"

"I'm sorry I-" he cut me off again.

"Don't sweat it, names Jasper…Jasper Whitlock"

He offered his hand out and I took it once again "Alice…Alice Brandon"

He caressed and kissed my hand "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Alice."

My insides were going were going to explode. He was so charming; I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I thought my legs would eventually go out!

He released my hand and I tucked my bangs in the back of my ear. "Well, maybe you could help me then. Happen to know where the teacher lounge is?"

"Why, yes I do! I'm heading there to you surprise my mama"

I gasped "Whitlock! My gosh! Your Mrs. Whitlock's son"

"Why, yes I am. The one and only" he bowed.

I laughed "I think I can see the resemblance now" I lied. They didn't look anything alike but I tried to be polite.

"Really not many people think so"

WOW "Huh? Ironic"

We both looked at each other and Jasper smirked. "This way" He gestured towards the corner.

"Mmm…" I said and followed him towards the lounge.

I think my day got a little bit more interesting

**Review please? Likes? Comments? (Much Appreciated)**


	2. Chapter 2

As small as this school was Forks definitely have a good population of teachers. The room was huge; almost as huge as my room. As soon as Jasper lead me into the door I immediately found an empty seat by the sink. I was so hungry I didn't know what to do.

I sat down quietly ignoring a few stares from some people and took out my chicken panini. I couldn't wait to take a bite out of that melted cheddar cheese…I was so hungry I didn't know what to do with myself. It would definitely take time to get use to this schedule. Slowly I brought the sandwich up to my face and stared down that chicken panini. My mouth watered at the sudden urge, but before I could take a bite I heard my name.

"Alice"

I peeked up and there stood Jasper. A little guilt developed in me "Sorry…I'm just really hungry"

He just laughed "No, no it's fine it's just that…do you always stare down your food before you eat it"

I giggled "Well, how could you not look at something so perfect"

"May I join you?" He asked.

I was a little nervous for him to sit next to me. As gorgeous as I thought he was, it just made me think of Riley. Riley never wanted me talking to men, and would slap the hell out of me even if I mentioned one. But I had to get myself together. _Those days are over Alice, those days are long way over…_

I smiled "Sure"

Jasper took a seat next to me and took off his hat. "Thanks"

I took a bite out of my sandwich and used a napkin to wipe my mouth "So…Jasper Whitlock...tell me about yourself" I was really intrigued with why a handsome cowboy man like him ended up here, but held that question. If I couldn't tell him how I was, I wasn't going to let him tell me his reason. It wouldn't be fair. PLUS! If he asked me, I'd end up lying. And the one thing I hate EVER, is a liar.

He leaned back in his hair and smiled at me "Me? I'm interested in knowing about you. How long have you been teaching?"

WOW! Backfire. I like that "This is my first year. I graduated from Union State university last year in New York. Had some tough issues back there" Ugh how do I say this? "But it ended up working out. I was searching for a few jobs and once I received a job offer here…I took it. Most of the art programs in New York were already filled and the search was extremely difficult"

"So you're an art teacher? Cool. Maybe you could come and visit me and draw me out" I choked on my drink. What did he just say? I took a glance at him and he winked at me "That is…if you could handle drawing…all of this" he motioned towards his much ripped body.

Oh

My

Gosh!

His body…on mine…hot room…bath tub...

"Alice" Jasper called snapping me out of my reverie.

"Oh I'm-sorry…sorry…I-"

Jasper smiled faded "No I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you nervous"

I gave a nervous laugh "Nervous…whose nervous…I'm not nervous! I'm perfectly fine see" Damn…curse my anxiety. Our space went silent and I took a long sip of my juice. Oh please lord save me from this!

"Ms. Brandon" I heard a females voice say.

THANK YOU! I took a glance behind Jasper and saw a very pretty brunette walking towards me. She was wearing a beautiful gray dress **(Dress on my profile) **with a shiny black belt, and black heels. Her hair was pinned up in a neat ponytail and whoever done her make-up had mad skills. She was walking with a handsome taller man who held her hand. They had to be one of the best looking couples I've ever seen.

Once she got closer to me she held out her hand with a warming smile "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Bella Cullen, the assistant principle and this is my husband-" the man cut her off and held out his hand.

"Edward Cullen. I'm the principle here and Forks"

Wow…Forks definitely did a lot of handshaking, another thing to get use to. "I see you've already met Jasper. Mind if we join you" She asked.

I motioned towards the chair "Oh, please" Jasper made an awkward grunt noise and turned towards the table.

"Mrs. Whitlock told us we had a New Yorker here and I just had to see you for myself. You're very far from home aren't you?"

I smirked "Yes, I've been getting that all day. You know, at first, I thought I would never be able to get over it but I'm actually starting to get use to this. Everything's so quiet here"

Edward laughed "Just you wait, you'll be surprised at how loud this place can get"

"Oh my gosh…TONS of drama" Bella said feeding into her salad.

"With the students" I asked.

The whole table erupted in laughter. Bella and Jasper gave each other a high five while Edward could barely hold himself "One would think Alice…one would think"

I don't get it "What's so funny?"

"Alice, if there's one thing Forks High is known for its high increase of teacher drop outs'." Said Jasper.

"There's teacher drama almost everyday"

I sat back in my chair "So, wait, don't take this the wrong way but how is that funny?"

"Because, the more teachers that drops out…" Edward trailed off.

Bella finished "The more increase in our checks"

"Wow" I whistled "Yeah, I could definitely see how that's big"

"HEY GUYS!" We heard another shout. All of us turned our heads and looked over to see Rosalie.

Ugh…greeeaaaaattttt

She was walking with a big guy behind her who could not take his eyes off her butt "How are you today? Ugh, you would not believe what happened to me this morn-" She cut herself off as she saw me.

"You again?" She glared.

"Yeah, I don't like you either, but look…tell it to someone who cares doll face" I snapped.

The gang 'Whooed' in excitement "I smell money already…isn't that right Emmett" Edward laughed. The big guy, whose name I now learned was Emmett gave Edward a knuckle touch.

Rosalie flipped her blonde hair "Oh please…like I would waste my time talking to a under kept, little pixie"

I stood up "What did you call me" I HATED BEING CALLED THAT! People made fun of me for it all through middle and high school! Even riley would call me that. Just to piss me off. Ugh. Riley, just thinking about him brought on more rage.

"Hey" the gang said in unison. Jasper shot up and pulled me back "Relax, Alice. She's always like that. Besides…a very cute pixie I might add" He joked and the rest of the table laughed.

I pushed him off me "If you think THAT'S funny why you don't look in the mirror Indiana Jones!" I snapped again and stormed off grabbing the last of my sandwich.

Skip it! How could I be so stupid into ever flirting with that boy! I hated him and never wanted to see him again! I guess I was just going to be made fun of my whole entire life!

Ugh

Fuck Forks!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Had to leave you with a little cliffhanger...If you want to see what happens next...**

**Well...**

**Your just going to have to click that little button down below and *REVIEW***

**-Chao**


	3. Chapter 3

**AuthorNote: Character list is up! Some characters are not the same as the movie! So go check it out!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Jasper**

_Oh God_

_Nice going Jasper_

In all my years of living I never found a girl like _her_! It's gotta be _her_! Who else could it be? I had to apologize as soon as the day ended. I felt like such an ass-whole for what I had done, if I would have just known how touchy she was to that word. UGH! This sucked.

I looked at my watch and it read 3:29. Just one more minute and I'll have my opportunity to make things right. That is until I heard my cell phone ring.

"Hello"

"Jasper, baby come on…I'm sorry can we talk about this" my body clenched as I recognized my ex, Maria's voice.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration "Maria, I'm going to ask you this one time, please leave me alone. I don't want you anymore."

I heard sobs on the other line. She was only doing this to get me to give in but it wasn't happening "Come on Jasper…You know me! I was stupid…Your not thinking straight, why don't you just come over and I'll make everything right again"

I was trying my best to channel my anger "Dammit Maria" I shouted.

"JASPER! I'M NOT TAKING NO FOR AN ANSWER! YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME! THERE WILL NEVER BE ANOTHER GIRL THAT CAN TREAT YOU LIKE I CAN!"

"What? Turn on me and cheat on me with my own brother! Let me tell you something Maria. I'm so glad you did that! You know why? Letting you go had to be the BEST thing that's ever happened to me! and you know what I AM going to find a girl of my dreams who treats me and-" I cut my sentence short as I saw a familiar short lady with black wavy hair walk across my car. It was Alice! "And it's not you…Goodbye" I said, snapping my phone shut and racing out to get Alice.

"ALICE"

She kept walking, her little body rocking to what looked like the music buds in her ears. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"ALICE" I shouted her name again, this time, blocking her exit.

She bumped into me and looked up. When she saw me it was a look of pure disgust. She pulled her earphones out and placed her hand on her hip "what do you want"

"Alice, listen, I'm sorry about the whole thing that happened back there. Truly I am. I didn't know that I was insulting you, I was just trying to calm the whole thing with you and Rosalie down"

She grunted "Well, you had a funny way of showing it, seeing that you and were jumping in on the whole 'Pixie' jokes"

Ouch. That hurt "Alice…Please, forgive me, Give me another chance"

"I'm not one to give out chances. Excuse me" She said pushed past me and placed her earphones back in her ears.

I ran after her "Wait! Alice"

She rolled her eyes "What"

"Please…" I begged searching for the right words "Give me another chance and…and… I-I'll make it up to you."

Alice stood there eyeing me "Make it up to me" She placed her little hand on her hip again. I wanted to just die…it was so cute.

I smiled "Yes…I don't want to ruin our new friendship. Besides…I like you"

Alice stood there as if she was concentration hard on a math problem. She looked down and then up back at me "Fine…I'll give you another chance, BUT, my last" Wow…all for just calling her a pixie?

I nodded "Yes ma'am"

She suppressed a smile "You better be glad…that I like you accent"

I laughed, that had to be the funniest thing I've heard all day "Then thank God for my accent" SERIOUSLY! "Look, the gang and I…Edward and Bella…Emmett and Rosalie…well I've known them basically all my life and we kind of do this thing everyday where we go out and chill at the Cullen's house. Would you like to come?"

Alice's eyes widened "Is Rosalie going to be there"

My head bowed "Yes, but I promise I'll tell her to be on her best behavior"

Alice shook her head "No thank you then"

"Oh come on…she's actually not that bad once you get to know her" Really she wasn't. Everybody took Rosalie as a snotty blond bitch but she really wasn't. Truth is… all that was just a mask.

Alice smirked "Yeah…I bet"

"You know, I bet if you give her a chance, you'll actually find that you guys have something in common"

Alice pushed me back "I'll never have anything in common with that horrid bimbo"

"Hey, Hey" I cooled "Now look, I know Rosalie can be a little annoying sometimes but she's been through a lot.

She laughed walking towards her car "What happened? Daddy didn't buy her the right shade of blue for a dress or something" She lifted her trunk and grabbed a yellow envelope.

I stopped her "No, Alice…much more serious"

Alice laughed again "Oh wait, wait I got it…Her boyfriend didn't pull out when she expected him too" As funny as that comment was I didn't laugh. And I'm sure what I was about to tell Alice would wipe that smile off her face.

"Alice"

She pulled herself together as best as she could and looked at me "What"

I sighed, "Promise you won't tell anybody I told you"

Alice's smiled slowly faded "Tell me what?"

I looked into her beautiful brown eyes "Alice…Rosalie and Emmett lost their first baby to a horrible accident"

Alice stood there watching me; her eyes wide in shock as she tried to register the information "Wait what? Your joking…you have to be joking right?"

I shook my head "I wish…but Rosalie's own mother…took her baby's life"

Alice placed her hands over her mouth "WHAT! That's…that's…that's terrible! Horrible! How could she do something like that?"

"I don't know. Rosalie and Emmett don't talk about it though. I mean…who could? We were all devastated over the accident" I shook my head thinking about the day we found out. Rosalie wouldn't talk to anybody for 3 months. Emmett was the worst though. He left for two weeks because of Rosalie's plaque. It was almost as if they were blaming each other and themselves over the incident.

"Did they ever catch her?" Alice murmured.

"Are you kidding? The moment they found out, Rosalie had to push Emmett away from choking the hell out her, but they ended up calling police and…the rest is history"

"Wow…I…I'm speechless right now" She said placing her head in her hands. "I feel sick"

I wanted to comfort her so bad but I just couldn't. Not now when I had one last chance. I couldn't afford to mess up "Hey, let's not worry about that right now. Look, Rosalie and Emmett have put the past behind them and they're starting fresh. You know what? Don't take this the wrong way, but you and Rosalie do remind me of each other."

Alice shook her head "How"

"Well, for starters you're both very high tempered, you don't really let anybody in…it's as if you're hiding something. A mask I would say but it's more to it. It's like your protecting your identity and nothing or no one is going to come in and invade it."

"Your right…no one's ever going to invade it" Then she murmured something like 'again'.

"Well, you won't have to worry about me" I smiled.

She laughed "Oh yes I do"

"Why"

"Well let's see…We had a fight today, your making up for it, and what's that other one? Oh yeah! You said you liked me"

I busted out with laughter, I think I like this girl even more right now "Yeah, but trust me, I'll make it worth your wild" I said moving in closer to her.

The look on her face said it all. She was nervous and if there's one thing I knew...I loved every minute of teasing her. I dropped my eyes to her short little body. Man, I couldn't wait to make her mine. Beautiful chocolate eyes, mini hour-glass frame, and her funky retro style killed me even more. Alice's hair stopped at her shoulders but I still couldn't believe how wavy and think it looked. Most girls cut their hair and leave it thin. And she smelled so nice…like strawberries…most girls wear cinnamon or apple. But I could tell you one thing…I was definitely going to be chomping down strawberries from now on. I wanted her so bad but I had to keep my composure.

"Jasper" she breathed.

My eyes never left hers "Yes" Oh man the energy was there. _Nice jasper._

"Shouldn't we be going" She said.

DAMN!

Talk about living in the MOMENT!

"Oh, um, yeah sure. Do you want to just follow me?"

"Tell you what" She said "Here's my number" She shook out a sheet of paper and pen and wrote down numbers.

I took the piece of paper "Just call me when you guys are ready. I have to do something before I go"

I nodded "Sure thing"

"Um…so yeah" She said walking towards her door. She started her engine and rolled down her window. "Call me" and with that she drove off.

Pshh who was she kidding!

"Stalk you" I joked and laughed my way to my car.

* * *

"NO"

"NO"

"NO WAY" Edward and Emmett said in unison.

"I know isn't it crazy" I said setting back in my chair drinking my beer.

Emmett came over and sat next to me "Dude she's hot"

Rosalie came over and smacked him "HOW DARE YOU"

Bella held a very sleepy Renesmee in her hand "I would have never known. My gosh Jasper how cute!"

"Cute? How the hell could this be cute! I hate her!" Rosalie said folding her arms like a spoiled child.

Emmett rubbed his pink cheek in agony "Rosalie" he whined.

Edward took Renesmee out of Bella's hands "Rosalie she took your parking spot. Get over it"

"It's not just a parking space! That's been my spot for 5 years and when I asked her to move she basically sassed me! you should have been there, Bella" Bella, who was too preoccupied with watching her husband, turned toward her "She stood there with her little stupid hand on her hip and said 'Well does it have a name on it'" The mocking of Alice was hilarious. She used her little baby voice and everything.

"Now we all know that Rosalie must have said something to her to act that way" Carlisle said, entering the room with his wife, Esme.

Edward chuckled "Mom, you should have heard the story, but to make a long story short. Jasper has a crush on this cute new teacher named Alice. 4,11 height, and she probably only weighs a hundred pounds with the cutest smile ever, could light up the world"

"I think she gets it Edward" Bella snapped.

Edward came over to her "Awe come on, baby. You know the only smile that could light up _my_ world is yours" he plotted kiss right on her.

"See! That's the kind of love that I want, Carlisle. I mean look at all of you. Everyone has their soul mate. I want that…and I just know that it's with Alice"

Rosalie rolled her eyes "Whatever happened to Maria"

I glared at her "What about her"

"What ever happened to her, hello? I just said that"

Bella shocked glares over to Rosalie "Are you deaf or have you just been living in a ditch for past 5 months?"

"Wait, what did I miss?" She said, now suddenly interested.

Just the mention of Maria's name made me angry "She cheated on me Rose, with at least 50 men but not just that…with my own brother"

The gang gasped "Riley?"

I snapped "I don't want to talk about it. The past is the past…I have no brother and that is that"

Esme walked over to me and gave me a hug "I'm so sorry Jasper, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm over _her. _It's just that…once upon a time my brother and I were so close. I can't believe he would do that." The room went quiet and it felt as if my heart had that 'squeezing' sensation I always tried to get away from.

Edward cleared his throat "Well then…tell us…what draws Alice closer to you"

I thought for a moment but then I shook my head "I don't know…but I plan on spending these next few weeks…or months…or maybe even years finding that out"

Rosalie sat down next to her husband "Ugh…disgusting"

"Now, Jasper…be careful now, be sure that _your_ getting involved with this girl because you're ready, and not by trying to get back at anybody" said Esme.

"I know what I'm doing Esme, trust me"

Rosalie scoffed "Where is the pixie any way"

Esme smiled in excitement "Well surely I'd love to meet this girl"

"As would I, Jasper" Carlisle said. And just then the doorbell rang.

OH GOD! SHE WAS HERE!

"Jazz, are you okay?" Emmett said.

"Oh god…I'm nervous" I said. I really was my hands were sweating and I started to develop a sudden urge to puke.

"Awe don't be nervous Jazzy, we'll make her feel right at home" Bella comforted me while heading towards the door, but I stopped her.

"No, let me. She is my guess"

Bella rolled her eyes "Men"

The more I walked towards the door…the more I started to regret this idea.

_I know_

_Why do we even try?_…

* * *

**Comments? Questions? Likes?Dislikes...**** Please leave it in the box below:)**


	4. Chapter 4

******Guess what? YOUR GIRL IS BACK! No questions asked. I owe you guys foreal foreal for the lateness of this chapter, But the important thing is i'm back and you'll have the next chapter VERY SOON! I had to take a break of this story because of school BUT I'M BACK!**

**So Please ENJOY and DON'T forget to leave a comment below:) **

**or no chapter -_-**

* * *

**Alice**

"Oh, come on, Mom. Don't cry. You guys had a good run" I pleaded. I hated when my mother cried. It just reminded me of how bad things use to be when my dad left when I was 3. My mother was an emotional wreck. She swore that she would never forget and never find love again. But here she is years later, with her heart broke AGAIN because of her one last chance of finding love.

I HATED love and if this is what I would get for taking a chance then I would forget it.

I gave my heart to a man before and that almost cost me my life! But I was different then my mother. She might have sworn to never give her heart up again, but I was making an oath.

"Oh it's not that, Alice" She sobbed and I heard her blow her nose on the other line.

I pulled into the Cullen's parking lot and grabbed my satchel "Then what is it, ma?"

"I've known all along, Alice…I just didn't want to believe it"

I shut my door in anger "What do you mean you knew it all along" I wanted to punch something. How could my mom do this to herself?

"Alice, sweetie, I'm okay. Trust me. Don't worry about me. Just have a good time with your friends" She said.

"No, mom, and they're not really my friends-well- I don't know it's complicated. But either way your my mother, your more important" I pushed.

I heard her laugh "Oh, Alice."

"Mom…I hate when you laugh at me"

"Oh sweetheart, it's always been just you and me hasn't it" She chuckled again.

I stopped in front of the door and I smiled to myself "Yes, mom, it's always been you and me"

"That's not how it should be baby. Your 24 years old and you have a life to live. You shouldn't be worried about me, I'll be fine. Look, we all make bad decisions in life and you know what? We learn from them. That's just life. You can't always keep a closed heart forever…one of these days, there will be a man that will show you what true meaning of love"

"Not me, I'm fine all by myself" _and I meant that._

I heard another chuckle "I've raised you to be a fine independent woman. I'm proud of that, but Alice, I'm going to tell this one thing…don't let that _man_ turn you into something you're not"

I gasped. I looked at me phone and then back to the door. I fought back the tears; as the memories clouded my mind, the only thing I could manage was "Yes, momma" and then I hung up.

It didn't matter where I was; my mother always knew what was up. I was just her kid and that's really how all mothers are. I couldn't think about that right now though. I was already 20 minutes late. I rang the door bell and waited patiently.

Seconds rolled by, the door opened, and I was met by a pair of green magnetizing eyes with a beautiful smile to match "Well, hello there" Jasper said in his southern accent.

Somehow Jaspers presence managed me to forget all that had just happened. I was a little dazed out and confused but I couldn't help but to smile at him "Hi"

"Won't you come in" He ushered. I walked into the house and OH. MY. LORD. The house was beautiful **(Cullens house on profile)**. Whoever the interior designer was I needed his number! Right when you come in there was a flight of stairs and a small little lounge. Down the foyer stood 3 doors and the walls were painted in little classic symbols. It was _magnificent_!

"Yeah, I know, it's beautiful isn't"

I turned towards Jasper "Are they rich?"

Jasper chuckled "Oh yeah, very very VERY rich"

"My gosh…I would die if I had a house like this" I smiled.

"Could you just die now?" I heard a voice say in the background.

I turned and ran towards Rosalie but I was held back by two strong hands "No, Alice"

It wasn't until I saw Emmett hold back Rosalie at the same time that I stopped "COME ON! I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU" She screamed and Emmett took her to another room.

"What is going on out here" A lady with beautiful auburn hair came out with a very handsome man following her. The man looked around and stopped when he saw me. His eyes burrowed in concentration. OMG he looked so familiar!

Jasper slowly released me out of his arms and I just stared at the blonde man. He slowly walked over to me "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme"

The woman came over with a warm smile and shook my hand "So you're the girl that's been giving this boy trouble" She said looking at Jasper.

I turned toward him and his cheeks blushed red. What was going on? "Um, Hi, I'm Alice. I'm so sorry to barge in like this it's just that-" Esme cut me off.

"We already know about the little feud between you and Rosalie" She laughed "Just make sure you keep that little temper of yours in check. We don't fight here. Not in my house"

I bowed my head "Yes ma'am" _Nice going Alice…way to make a first impression._

"Ahh don't worry, Alice. This family has been in plenty of fights before" Edward said coming in with Bella by his side. He had a baby in his hands and Bella came over to give me hug.

"Don't sweat it; Mama Esme is always like that" She whispered.

I was so embarrassed it was hard for me to speak. The air was so thick between Esme and I, that I could just split it with a knife.

Suddenly there came a knock at the door. I jumped with such anticipation. _Thank God_ I thought.

Esme took a short glance behind me "I'll get that"

"Esme, Can you take Renesmee with you" Bella asked.

Esme smiled "Of course" The baby cooed and giggled but once she was out of her father's arms, she sobbed.

Once Esme left Carlisle spoke up "Alice, it's a pleasure to have you here… really, I mean, we haven't had a guest here in nearly 2 years" He gave a nervous chuckle.

The family led me to the living room and I stood close to Jasper. He gave me the best smile he could manage but that didn't stop my heart from pumping out my chest. I was so embarrassed of how I acted. I don't even know these people! It's just something about that _blonde _that gets under my skin.

"And by that he's not kidding" Edward joked.

I sat down awkwardly and Jasper sat next to me. "Thank you" I said.

"So, Alice tell us about yourself"

I swallowed hard and could feel the lump that was starting to form in my throat "Well" I said playing with my hands –something I did when I was nervous-. "umm-" Before I could say anything Bella interrupted.

"Alice is from New York…and from what I hear she's one of the most talented artists known in her community"

Carlisle's eyes widened "Wow…Impressive. You like art?"

I could feel Jasper's eyes on me "I love it"

"How long have you had your gift?"

I laughed. Nobody's really asked me about myself like this. Not even my mom "I don't know…for as long as I can remember actually."

Then Jasper asked "What made you fall in love with it"

I looked down. "Well, at first it was an escape, an escape from reality. I would draw characters and give them names as if they were real" I laughed reminiscing on the old me "Sometimes I feel like those characters saved me from the people around me. In middle school girls wanted to be Jane Fonda or Beyonce…But all I wanted to be was an artist." I sighed "My life was hard and if it wasn't for my gift…I probably wouldn't be here"

The room fell silent again but in a weird way I felt relieved, As if I had been holding something in for so long and it was just waiting to burst out. I took in another breath and released. I felt a hand rub the other side of my shoulder. It didn't take much to know where those hands came from.

"Well, I guess we can all agree that life sure does have its share of rainy days, but even the rain can't stop the growth we develop" Jasper said. He looked down at me and smiled "I'm so glad you're here and made it through it"

Bella came over and held my hand "Me too, Alice, trust me, everybody in this house has a story."

Edward chuckled, "Even Rosalie. You know she's not as bad as she may seem"

Jasper agreed "Yeah, Really, her and Emmett have been through a hell of a lot together. Don't write her off just yet"

"I haven't done anything to that girl. She came on to me"

Carlisle smiled "She's a little high strung at first, but she'll warm up to you, trust me"

Suddenly Esme came back in with a weird unreadable look on her fast. She eyes Carlisle and Carlisle excused himself.

"Is there anything wrong" I asked.

Edward and Bella shared glances. Edward, alert, ordered Bella, "Go get Renesmee" Bella ran up the stairs. It was at that moment I began to panic.

"Jasper, what's going on" But Jasper was way ahead of me. He grabbed me and picked me up bridle style out towards the kitchen. "Jasper put me down" I commanded but he didn't listen to me. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he was too strong and incredibly fast.

"PUT ME DOWN PLEASE" I commanded again and this time he obliged.

And he eyed me with fear in his eyes "I'm so sorry I brought you here. Just let me get you out of here and I'll explain everything but you have to keep quiet-" Jasper was cut off by the sound of what sounded like Rosalie screaming. Fear grew in my stomach and I wanted to throw up. I wanted to get out of here! Jasper grabbed my arm and we ran through a foyer heading towards a door that led toward a garage. Jasper opened the door and locked it behind him. My eyes widened in shock at how many cars the Cullen's owned.

Jasper grabbed a bat from a broken old motorcycle and walked towards the door. That's when my heart dropped in fear. "Jasper" I said but he shushed me. I placed my hands over my mouth and felt my emotions rise.

"There has to be some way out." I grabbed Jaspers arm with all my might. I had so many questions running through my head like: Who was at the door? Why did Rosalie scream? Was somebody hurt? Where is Edward and Bella? Did they get out in time? OMG Carlisle! What about him? What happened?

Tears escaped my eyes as I realized how scared I was. I hadn't been this scared since…since…

_*Memory*_

"_YOU NEED TO LEAVE HIM" Alice's pleaded. Alice hated it when she worried about her._

"_Mom I'll be fine" Alice responded jumping off her couch._

_Her mother cried silently "Hone-y-y. I've taken as much as I could. I've been silent for too long thinking you guys will work everything out but-t it's getting worse"_

_Suddenly the door slams open and Riley charges in with an alcohol bottle in his hand. He takes the drink and drops it on the ground._

_Alice steps in front of her mother to protect her. Riley turns and sees Alice with a smirk on his face. He lets out a chuckle. "Alice, Alice, Alice…Always trying to leave me"_

"_Leave my daughter out of this. I'm trying to get her out of here"_

_Riley's eyes widen in shock as he makes out Alice's mother. He points "What the hell is she doing here? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE"_

_Alice pushed her mom but she wouldn't budge. Alice's fear grew wider and wider to the point where she her heart was about to pound out of her chest. _

"_Mom, I'll be fine you have to go. Mom please"_

_But her mom wouldn't budge. She eyed Riley even though she didn't even reach his height. Alice tugged on her mother's arm with all her might but she just wouldn't budge "Mom, he'll hurt you…please" She cried. _

_But Her mom stood her ground and pointed her finger back to Riley "She's coming with me"_

_Riley laughed "That's a joke"_

"_Don't test me Riley. You know who I am. Look, I know your mad but look at you your not well. I'm going to take Alice with me tonight so you can get better"_

_Riley tried to stand still but he couldn't the only thing he could say was "S-h-h-e-e-s not leaving b-i-i-i-t-c-c-h. Why don't you under-s-t-t-an-d"_

"_Riley, I'm going to take her with me. With or without your permission"_

_Alice couldn't see Riley through her tears. He looked at her with such disgust and then back at her mom "You have 5 minutes to get everything and go…before I change my mind" and with that he stumbled out the room._

_Alice slid to the floor shaking in terror and her mom helped her up "Stay close to me"_

_*Memory*_

"Alice…Alice…ALICE" Jasper said as he shut me out of my reverie. The moonlight shined through the broken windows enough for me to see his olive ton face. I held on to his arms and looked into his deep green eyes. He was so gorgeous and his arms were so strong and big. It was at that moment we looked at each other with total desperation in my eyes. He brought me closer to him and in all my years of living I had never felt so safe. He caressed my face and wiped my tears away.

"Don't cry…I will never let them hurt you" His voice dark and serious.

"Who?"

All of sudden the garage door began to slide open. The moon shined through the garage even more and three odd figures appeared on the outside and they came closer to us. Jasper placed me behind him.

A dark tanned husky man with dark haired and massive shirtless chest stood in front of Jasper with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't Jasper Whitlock"


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam" Jasper snarled. Alice stood shaking in fear behind him. All the happy thoughts began to ease and she held on tight to his arm.

Sam stood close to Jasper. His body was radiating with heat and anticipation. "Hello, old friend" he responded.

Jasper wanted to rip that sarcastic smile off his face "Let's get something straight, Mongrel. I'm not your friend. Now, I'm going to ask you calmly. No smart remarks, no games…what's all this about"

"Look" Sam cracked his neck trying to make Jasper nervous, unknowingly failing. Jasper wasn't the type of person to bow down to fear so easily. "I came to warn you…if your _kind _comes near our clan again-"

"_clan?_" Alice questioned under her breath. _What clan?_

"Not the time or place, Sam" Jasper warned staring Sam through his dark base eyes. Sam seized Jasper.

"NO. This is the time" He growled angrily. The two young men came to back him off but he motioned them not to touch him. "Don't test me, Jasper I will tear this whole house down"

Alice hid even more behind Jasper still holding on to his massive arms. _There so big! And tall! Jasper could take one of them but not all!_

One of Sam's members noticed Alice's shadowy figure and pointed her out "Oh, Look…you brought a snack with you. Aro would be interested with knowing about this one"

Jasper tensed "Stop. This isn't what it looks like"

The pack laughed "Oh yeah…like we're suppose to believe that"

Alice stood up to them "Leave Jasper alone. We-e- were j-u-s-s-s-t leav-i-i-ng" She tried to push Jasper away but one of the members grabbed her arm.

She winced and pain and Jasper punched the guy…and he fell to the floor. "PAUL NO" Sam yelled and held the man back. Alice noticed that the man began to shake violently "Seth, get him out of here" Seth pushed Paul out of the garage and they ran away from sight. Just in the blink of an eye they were gone.

Jasper called out and warned "Sam I swear to God if you or any one of your dogs try to touch her again I swear-"

Sam cut him off "Look, I don't want any trouble. Just stay out of the treaty area. And you won't have another visit"

"That's fine. But before you leave I leave you this one condition"

Sam rolled his eyes "And what is that"

This time Jasper seized him up "You leave _her_ out of this. You never saw her, and this never happened"

Sam took one last look at Alice, and her heart jumped. "You swear it's not what it looks like?"

"Do you think I would protect her for _my_ health" Questioned Jasper.

Sam tensed back "Fine. Deal" and with that Sam turned around and ran in the distance until he as well disappeared.

Alice's heart began to slow down and she breathed a sigh of relief "Oh thank God"

"THANK GOD IS RIGHT" A screaming Emmett said coming from the door. Suddenly the Cullen's came from the door.

Bella ran to Alice with a worried look on her face "Honey, are you okay"

Alice shook her head "I think I'm gonna faint." "

Jasper touched Alice's forehead "Bella, go get me some ice. Oh Alice, please forgive me. I am so sorry. Oh man I messed up"

Edward, seconds later came back with ice. Alice trying to stay awake mumbled "That was pretty fast"

Everyone eyed each other. Jasper cleared his throat and took the ice placing it on her head "You're burning up, Alice."

Alice took the ice from him and kept it on her head. It was sure helping with the headache she was starting to have "I know…I should go home"

Everyone protested "NO"

She jumped "What? I have to go home. Look, I appreciate all of you've done for me but I have to go"

Carlisle intervened, "Look, Alice I don't think that's a good idea"

Esme walked towards her "You're not in good shape, sweetheart. Your paler than normal and not to mention" She felt Alice's cheeks and forehead "You have fever like symptoms"

Feeling as if she was going to pass out at any moment Alice managed the best words she could "My satchel…please"

"What's in your satchel?" Jasper asked.

"Tylenol, My head…hurts" and suddenly something turned in her stomach and she found herself running towards the backyard and puked. She sunk to down towards the grass with the Cullen's after her. She looked up and her vision began to blur. The last voice she heard was a worried Rosalie calling her name.

***Some time at midnight***

**Jasper**

"Even I felt for the girl" Rosalie said pacing back and forth. "Sam and his pack took it too far"

"What happened" I asked still angry at myself after all of this.

Carlisle sighed "Turns out while Emmett went out hunting him and Jared had a little…misunderstanding"

Emmett snapped "Look, it wasn't like I was trying to ignore their treaty or anything. It's just that when I was chasing the damn deer I didn't realize how far I had gone out. I was hungry damn it!"

"No one's blaming you" Bella protested.

"Look, all I'm saying is we have to be even more careful. When stuff happens like this ESPECIALLY when there's a new human in the house. We have to be more prepared." Carlisle "it's hard enough with the new baby"

At that point, Edward and Bella eyes glared at Carlisle. "What?"

Carlisle's eyes widened "No, that's not what I meant. You misunderstand"

Bella's eyes saddened "Are we a burden"

"Not at all, you guys know you have a place here wherever whenever. What Carlisle _meant_ was that having a baby makes things complicated PROTECTION wise. The wolves aren't our only concern. We have the Volturi to worry about. Having Jasper as a human here nearly cost us our lives when they found out. Imagine what it would be like if they found out about Alice"

I shook my head "That won't happen. I won't let that happen. Look, the date is already set for me to change…" I paused "I already have enough on my plate I don't need another thing." I was so mad at myself I got up and headed towards the kitchen.

I sucked in the cool air and punched the wall. I let out an angry shriek. "Bullshit" I wasn't going to tell Alice about _that_. Knowing that the Cullen's were…vampires…would never come out of my mouth. Their secret meant their lives and I would be stupid to even mention that to Alice. I made a bad choice to lure myself into their lives and soon I would have to deal with the consequences of becoming one of them. Soon I'd be kissing my meaningful human life goodbye.

I let out a deep sigh. I wouldn't let that happen to Alice. I've already caused her enough stress. I didn't want that to happen to her. I knew what needed to be done. I would just get over her. I would be traveling to Italy soon anyway. My life wouldn't even matter. My mom already knew and she was prepared for it. Alice would be fine. I don't even mean anything to her anyway. Staying away from her would be best.

I traveled to Bella's room where Alice was sleeping peacefully. She looked so beautiful even with her eyes closed. Her light brunette hair shined in the moonlight. I sat at the foot of her bed. I eyed her soft lifeless body up and down. I had such an urge to touch her but I couldn't.

"Pull it together Jasper" I mumbled. But oh my god! How could a man pull himself together when he's eyeing one of the sexiest women he's ever laid eyes on? Not only was my little 'friend' excited but every hormone in my body. I felt a little hot. I scooted a little closer to her and that's when I began to see sweat dripping from her forehead.

I moved closer and noticed that she appeared to be jerking, like she was scared of something. She made a grunting noise and I suddenly fell silent scared that maybe my movements might have woken her up. But her eyes were still closed!

Was she having a nightmare?

"no" she whined. "no…please"

"Alice?" I whispered.

She turned away "no…I can't…please"

"Can't what Alice what's wrong" I said trying to comfort her. I cupped her face in my hand.

"Alice" I said. "It's okay. I'm here" Suddenly she quieted. I quickly grabbed a wet cold towel from the bathroom and ran towards her room and placed it on her head. "This will make you feel better"

Her body still laid their motionless, and I was happy that my plan was starting to work. I was doing something right. I became a little more confident. Then as reality hit I got a little sad again.

I shook my head "Oh, Alice…you have no idea. No idea how much I want to apologize for tonight. It was suppose to be a good change for you to meet everybody and most importantly…for me to get to know you" I paused and eyed to make sure she was still sleep. "I haven't felt this way in such a long time. You know, I've never been a person to have any fears…but for some reason…I don't know what it is but…every time I look in those eyes" I leaned into her and brushed a strain of hair behind her ear "those beautiful chocolate eyes…the only fear I have is missing or losing out on such a beautiful, intelligent, high spirited woman like you"

In this moment…there was such an emptiness I felt inside myself. What was I doing? Was I seriously falling for this girl? Man, if I was, leaving her would definitely be more difficult than I thought. In this moment, I wanted her. In this moment, I was at such a vulnerable state and I needed her. Thoughts of leaving her definitely left my mind. It wasn't about I thought I needed, it's about what my heart needed. I had never felt this type of vulnerability for Maria. I don't think I ever even loved Maria. What's a relationship if there's nothing but sex involved?

I leaned forward to Alice and softly kissed her forehead. Reluctantly, I brought myself back. "I just want to protect you…I just want you to be safe never having to depend on a monster like me. Before I leave…I want to know you. Everything…your likes and dislikes…I don't care how boring it is just something. So when I'm away I still have something to remember you by"

***Morning***

**Alice**

"Alice…Alice…Alice...ALLLLICCEEE"

I screamed waking up to the sound of a very annoying Bella and Rosalie. She smiled evilly at me "Wake up sunshine"

Anger boiled in every bone in my body until I found the courage to lunge at her "YOU'RE GOING TO DIE"

"STOP" Bella said pulling me back and we suddenly found ourselves falling to the ground. I winced in pain and slowly brought myself back up.

"Oh god…my back" Bella said getting up. "Look, you two are getting on my last DAMN NERVE. This is ridiculous it was a freaking parking spot. GET OVER YOURSELVES"

A sore pain started in my side and I massaged it "You're right Bella…your right"

Rosalie folded her arms "I'm not apologizing to the pixie until she apologizes to me"

"Bitch, Don't try me. It's 9:30 in the flipping morning and-wait- its 9:30!" I exclaimed eyeing the digital clock "How long have I been to sleep for? Where's everybody? Oh my god! I have to get ready for work; I mean I'm going to be late! This can't happen"

"Calm down, chick, you're forgetting that Edward is the principle and he knew you would need a day off judging from last night!"

It then hit me. Last night. Those three men tried to attack Jasper. Oh my God! Jasper "Where's Jasper? Is he alright?" I panicked.

"Awe, isn't that sweet. The pixie is falling in love with the cowboy" She joked, "Ride 'em girl"

Bella stood in between us with her silky pink pajamas "Rosalie, stop it and yes Alice he's fine. Actually he was worried about me"

I plopped down on the bed "Worried about me? Why?"

Bella and Rosalie shared looks "You really don't remember what happened to you after the incident do you?"

I shook my head "The only thing that I remember are those guys and cold ice on my head"

Bella sat down next to me "Honey, last night…you got really sick. You wanted to go home but I guess you were so weak that you just couldn't move and then you kind of-"

Rosalie cut her off "Yeah, Kind of puked all over the grass and I however had the pleasure of picking it up."

Bella rolled her eyes "Just ignore her. Look, the important thing is your health at this point. Jasper gave us strict orders to make sure you were taken care of. He told us to call him as soon as you woke up"

"No it's okay. I can take care of myself, thanks. I really should be going to work. I'll be fine" I said getting up but before I could leave Esme opened the door with a plate of food in her hands. My stomach growled at the sight. Fluffy buttermilk pancakes, sausage, and scrambled eggs with fettuccini. "Oh sweet Jesus"

"You little missy aren't going anywhere until you get some food in your system" She said sitting the plate on the desk to the right of my bed. She sat me down and gave me a fork and syrup. I said my prayers and dug in.

"Damn. She eats worst than the dogs"

Esme walked over to Rosalie "I will not have that type of language in my house, you hear me? Do it again or I'll have you cleaning up this WHOLE house until it's spotless…including _our guests' _room"

I don't know who Esme was referring to when she said 'our guests' but whomever they were it mad Rosalie tense up. "Yes ma'am" she mumbled fumbling with her fingers.

I did my best not to laugh but I could help it. She glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at her. Bella hid her smile. "Now that _that's_ settled…Alice, after you've had breakfast Bella and I proposed an idea that all three of you go out and have a girl's day out"

I choked on my sausage. "I'm..Sorry…a what?"

Bella jumped up and down "Ohmygosh! I've waited forever to have a girl's day out. With the baby here and everything it'll be such a relief" Esme smiled.

"Oh come on…are you guys kidding me? It's bad enough I have to miss work for this broad now you expect me to spend one whole day with her?" Rosalie whined. Weirdly, I didn't find her comment so offensive. I actually agreed with her. Spending time with Rosalie sounded more like a death sentence.

"Yeah, Esme look I appreciate all of this, but I really should be going. I can't stay here. I have to work. I have a condo to pay for those bills aren't' going to pay themselves and besides…with what money can I go shopping with"

"Don't worry about that, I got you girl" Bella smiled. "You're rolling with the Cullen's now. If one of us doesn't have it, we look out for them"

"Alice, you have nothing to worry about and frankly you have no other choice. You need this. I can see it in your eyes. You're too hard on yourself and those dark circles under your eyes won't go away by themselves and judging by your hair it looks like it hasn't had a _do_ in months! It's so dry! And , honey, you need some meat on them bones. What do you eat when you go home bread and water?" Esme complained eyeing me up and down.

Bella agreed "Don't worry Alice. Momma Esme has always been this way. But Come on, girl you'll love it. I mean, when's the last time you ever put yourself first instead of work?"

I thought long and hard…Wow…good question. When _was_ the last time I put myself first? Well, I always put…riley's needs first. "Uh, um, I-"

"See" Bella said "That explains it. You're a workaholic. Just like Rosalie actually" She turned around to Rosalie. Rosalie rolled her eyes. Her blond waved curls flowed effortlessly down her shoulders. "You'll love it I promise."

I rolled my eyes "There's no getting out of this is there"

"NO" the girls said in unison. They laughed and I shook my eyed.

"Fine, I'll…try but I really need to get home. I need to brush my teeth and take a shower all that good stuff. I don't even have any clothes here"

"No need, sweetheart. You can use the guest bathroom and we always been spare toothbrushes and hygiene products in the bathroom cabinet. On top of that, I just bought a new dress for one of my students at OCU and I think it will look much better on you. Until then I'll go to the store and try to search for you some underwear. Trust me; you have nothing to worry about, Darling. We'll take care of everything"

WOW…when these people wanted something, they made it happen.

Somebody just answer this one question for me though…

Yeah, umm, should I be scared?

* * *

**Likes? Dislikes? Comments? Then Leave a comment down below please:)**


	6. Chapter 6

***Buzz Buzz Buzz***

"Who is it?" Alice's mother asked while coming down the stairs. She slowly opened the door and gasped who the guest was.

"Riley" She whispered.

Riley smiled and welcomed Alice's mother with a soft peck on the cheek. "Who else would it be baby?"

Elizabeth closed the door "What are you doing here" Her heart beating, palms sweating, and she began to play with her fingers.

Riley eyed her house closely. Admiring how clean and neat he remembered Elizabeth to be, until something caught his attention. _Bingo _He thought. He sauntered over to the counter where it held Alice and her mother. "Well, it's been a year and a half. I followed all those stupid little rules and procedures…next thing you know they tell me I've been let me out for 2 weeks for good behavior" he smiled.

Elizabeth slowly backed away from him trying to find the nearest exit or weapon she could get a hold of. "All that's good…I'm happy for you, but why are you here…at my house?"

Riley laughed and then hit punched the wall "DON'T…test me Elizabeth" He laughed but this time with a hint of evil in it. It sent shivers down Elizabeth's spine. _I got to make a run for it!_ She thought.

She saw the back door and eyed Riley who still was turned around from her. _JUST DO IT!_ She exclaimed and just like that she ran towards the door with Riley right behind her. There was a lamp by the door and she pushed it down to get Riley off her trail but he jumped over it and lunged for her.

"GET OFF ME" She fought with Riley on top of her. "GET OFF"

Riley slapped her and she shrieked in pain. Riley restrained her arms above her head "Oh, come on Elizabeth. Don't be like Alice. Don't be like her and run away because you know what happens? I'll end up catching up to you and when I do…" he trailed off. A cocky little smirk appeared upon his face. "Let's just say...you'll have to pay"

Elizabeth angry spat in his face "If you lay another finger on my daughter"

"YOU'LL WHAT" Riley yelled "JUST WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO! SHE BELONGS TO ME"

"NO! SHE BELONGS TO ME!" Elizabeth screamed with tears forming in her eyes "It doesn't matter" She tried to control her emotions "It doesn't matter what you do to me…as long as she's safe and away from you, you'll never be able to take that happiness away from me. I'd rather die here than live and let the chances of you finding her grow. You don't earn her, Riley. You never did…and you **never **will"

"Woman I ought to kill you" He said through his clenched teeth. "But I won't because you're my only chance of finding Alice. You're going to tell me where she is and you're going to tell me now" his big brown flaring eyes sought through hers.

"You're never going to find her" Elizabeth shook her head. "I'll make sure of that"

Riley laughed "Oh yeah?" he brought one hand down while still holding her hands together and took off his belt "So, not even if I have my way with you right here? You think if I…" He kissed her neck and she gasped "Screw you until you bled…then beat you" He shouted "LIKE I BEAT THAT LITTLE BRAT…you'd still keep your mouth shut"

Elizabeth's heart paced faster and faster "Please…" She cried "Don't…please"

"SHUT UP" He yelled and punched "And don't fight it either…I wanna make you scream baby…scream until your vocal cords scorch, fuck you until you pass out, I want to hear you in pain" He ripped her shirt off and ignored her 'pleases' "And if you even think about moving or trying to fight me off you…I'll kill you"

* * *

**Alice**

"Ohmygod! I love this song" Alice said as the girls and her strutted through the mall. She had never felt so free and relaxed. She danced to the rhythm and lyrics of her song "_I'm gonna pop some tags, Only got twenty dollars in my pocket, I-I-I'm hunting, looking for a come up, this is f***ing awesome!_"

Bella laughed "Alice, you know this song?"

Alice gasped "Macklemore? Thrift shop? Are you kidding me I love this song!"

"Ugh, this is the stupidest song ever. People don't want to waste their time shopping at thrift stores and all this poor posh!" Rosalie spat walking with her sunglasses on and her blonde curls bouncing to her every move. Men looked at her as if she was a goddess and she loved the attention slowly teasing them with little kissy faces.

Alice rolled her eyes "You know I happen to know people who shop at thrift stores. Hell, I've shopped at thrift stores"

"Awe…no wonder why your clothes are so…Oh what's the word I'm looking for hmm…trashy"

Bella cut in before Alice could say anything "Rosalie, stop it. There's nothing wrong at shopping at thrift stores. You know, I commend Macklemore for making that song because some people are ashamed of the fact that they do shop at those types of stores. Man, if it were up to me. I'd give everyone money so that they could shop where ever the hell they wanted!"

Alice stayed quiet with her hands still clenched to her bags. She didn't feel like getting into anymore fights today. The only thing she could think about was those three guys Sam, Paul and Seth. She wanted to know who they were and what did they want.

"Okay, let's go get some lunch. I'm hungry and my feet hurt" said Rosalie.

Bella laughed while drinking her slurpee "Girl, when are you never hungry"

Rosalie gasped "Are you kidding me? I haven't eaten that many carbs since the day Emmett and I got back from vacation"

"Yeah, yeah whatever Princess Rosalie"

"Princess Rosalie? That's all you got Mother Bertha"

Bella choked on her slurpee "Oh don't you dare go there! My pregnancy with my daughter will not be made fun of. You are out of line" she warned.

Rosalie laughed because she knew how to seriously press Bella's buttons. She knew Bella was definitely a fighter but it took a lot to get her to that point.

"Welcome to the California Pizza Kitchen. Are you guys ready to order" The waitress asked.

"Oh yes, can I'll have chicken and barbeque pizza" Bella ordered.

Rosalie not eyeing the waitress "I'll have the spinach special"

The waitress waited for Alice but Alice, lost in thought, forgot all about the waitress "Miss?"

Alice jumped when she noticed everyone staring at her "Oh, I'm so sorry…I'll just have a regular pepperoni pizza please"

"Sure thing, any drinks with that"

"Lemonade"

"Water"

The waitress waited again "Um, miss?"

"I'll have water…water's fine. Thank you" The waitress smiled and headed off to put in their orders. _Freaks_ she thought.

"Um, Alice, are you ok?" Rosalie asked a little freaked out from her behavior.

Alice shook her head "I'm sorry guys I'm just…still thinking about…you know what? never mind"

Rosalie rolled her eyes "No. Tell us. We are dying to know"

Bella soothed "It's okay Alice. You can tell me"

Alice, nervously, didn't know what to say but she found the courage to just tell them "Whoever came to attack yesterday…I don't know…Something they said to Jasper about me… and the only response he had was "Leave _her _out of this." As if there was something he was hiding and he didn't want me to know about it"

Bella and Rosalie glanced at each other.

_**Do you think she knows a little?**_Rosalie thought to Bella.

_**Only one way to find out**__. _Bella replied.

"Well, did he say anything" She asked.

"Who?"

Rosalie cut in "Jasper, did he tell you anything about what he was hiding"

Alice shook her head "No. I still haven't talked to him about it"

"Keep it that way" Rosalie said eyeing Alice.

"What do you mean keep it that way?"

Rosalie leaned in across the table from Alice with and placed her hands on the table "Look. I know I can be a bitch sometimes and things get a little carried away between you and I. But what happened last night is resolved. Those guys that came are dangerous and it be wise of you to stay away from them and their issue with Jasper. The important thing is you two are alright. The issue is resolved and leave it at that"

"But-"

Bella interrupted "Leave it at that"

"Alright. One Chicken and barbeque pizza. One Spinach special and one pepperoni pizza. Oh and here are your drinks" The waitress said oblivious to the awkwardness at the table.

The girls sat and ate in silence. Although they had warned Alice to stay out of trouble…Alice couldn't help but be curious of Jaspers deeds with those men.

"If you answer this one question for me I promise I'll let it go" Alice bargained.

Rosalie took a huge bite of her delicious cheese and spinach pizza. "What"

Alice, feeling the need to not eat, swallowed the lump that growing in her throat "Who are they"

Suddenly Bella burst into laughter. Rosalie joined her leaving Alice speechless and confused "What's so funny?"

Alice hated being laughed at. "Why are you laughing at me?"

Bella gasped for air as she tried to talk "We're n-o-t-t-t l-a-a-u-g-h-h-i-n-g at you"

Rosalie seemed to calm down a little "We're laughing at how stupid that question is, honey. All I'm saying is if you want to be nosey at least ask the right question"

"Well, what's the right question" she asked.

Bella eyed Alice carefully. "Have you ever heard of the story 'Speechless hearts'?" Alice shook her head. "Well, it talks of the tale of two monsters that were unconditionally and irrevocably in love but they were forbidden to be seen together. To make a long story short one day the male monster's pack, group or whatever you want to call it, had found out…and he was to go to battle for his freedom to be with his love forever. But he couldn't see her before the battle or his pack would kill both of them. So he had to do whatever he could to protect her. So, he went to battle…won…came back…and there she was. He's queen. They made love that very night but when midnight had come. His pack took two daggers and stabbed them in the heart. And even though the two were scared. They did not fight back"

"Wow"

"Yeah, Wow" Rosalie said intrigued in Bella's story.

Alice smiled "I think I get it. This monster was willing to sacrifice himself to be with his mate forever, because it is with the heart that we think. It is with the heart that we feel and it is with the heart that we LOVE to the point where we don't care what obstacles come our way…we fight. This monster fought for his love. The battle wasn't won when he won the fight. That was never his plan in the first place"

Rosalie began to understand "Your right. His plan was to be with his love forever." Bella smiled "He had to know that even if he won the fight the pack would eventually come back. It's called FORBIDDEN love for a reason"

Alice chimed back in "Which proves how strong love is. We LOVE with our hearts. Not with our kidneys, not with our mind, not even with our soul…our hearts. And how ironic that the pack were willing to destroy them…" She trialed off.

"They were willing to destroy them in no other place…but the heart" Bella smiled.

Alice shook her head "But I don't get it. Why did you tell me this?"

Bella took a sip of her drink "You see how you opened your mind? You see how you opened up your senses and began to think outside the box? You know people will believe anything and avoid the answer standing right in their face. I guess my thing is… if you really want to know what's going on with Jasper. You have to open your mind and ask the right questions"

"DAMN GIRL" Rosalie exclaimed "You're good. I have to hook you up for some counseling sessions"

Bella laughed "Trust me…the last thing I want to do is be YOUR counselor"

This time Alice burst into laughter along with Bella and Rosalie until they heard a familiar deep voice.

"_**Alice"**_

* * *

**Likes? Dislikes? Comments? **

**Come on then leave your author (THE ONE WHO STAYS UP TO MAKE SURE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY) a review:)**

**Please ignore my lil "mid life crisis" moment:)**


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Alice"**_

The girls and I turned around to see Carlisle and the men standing right behind him. Once I spotted Jasper our eyes met and he winked at me. Something inside of me melted and I couldn't help but smile.

Carlisle approached us "Esme told me you guys would be here"

"Or you're just flat stalking us" Rosalie joked. Emmett walked over to her and kissed her temple.

"Maybe, the important thing is you guys would never know. WOAH is that spinach pizza?"

"Emmett, DO NOT touch my pizza" Rosalie threatened.

"Awe, come on, babe just one bite please" He whined trying to grab a slice but Rosalie pushed him away. Edward glanced over to Bella and I could tell he wanted to sit next to her but he didn't say anything. It was actually very polite of him. He was such a gentleman. I didn't mind though. It was time for me leave anyway "Here Edward. Why don't you take my seat and sit next to your wife. I have to get going"

"Alice, wait" I heard Carlisle and Jasper both say. Man, there was just something about Carlisle that stuck with me. He looked so familiar!

"I-I-I um…why don't you join us for dinner tonight? And have a start over" Carlisle proposed. He seemed a bit nervous to ask me.

Emmett boomed "Yeah. Come on, Alice. I still haven't really gotten to opportunity to get to know you. It would be nice to have you again"

"Nothing's going to happen this time. We promise" Bella continued.

My heart hurt. Never had I had want me to be a part of their fellowship. "I'm sorry guys. I would love to but I have to get home and check on my mom and-"

"Oh come on Alice. You know what? How about we go out to eat tonight instead" Edward insisted.

I giggled at their persistence. I turned around to Carlisle "Well, maybe I can work something out. But I'm not sure yet"

"Perfect. We'll take it" He smiled. He seemed really sincere and overjoyed about it and I didn't understand why, but for some reason I felt comfortable with it. It was nice for once to be accepted.

I turned back to Bella and Rosalie "Thanks, you guys…for everything. See you later" I picked up my bags and left. On my way out I secretly grabbed Jasper's plain grey shirt.

"Damn Alice" He whined. Once we were out of the restaurant I spoke up.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, cowboy"

Jasper laughed "Yes ma'am"

"Don't yes ma'am me…wait what"

As we were walking out of the mall Jasper turned to me "Last night wasn't at all planned and it definitely sure as hell wasn't what I wanted to happen. You deserve an explanation…but when the time is right. For right now just let it go"

Was this guy serious? "Wait, I'm sorry. Let me get this straight. You almost got killed last night and you want me to let it go? Who were they?"

Jasper warned "Alice, please, not here, okay?"

How dare him! "Fine…how about never!" I exclaimed and walked away.

"Alice wait" He said running after me.

"No! This isn't funny Jasper. What happen last night…scared me. Okay? It scared the hell out of me. I thought those men were going to kill you!"

Jasper's eyes widened "You were that worried about me"

"I…well…I mean" Suddenly, I wasn't as mad as I was before but a little shy and embarrassed. I realized just how much I _was_ worried about him. All this time I thought I was mad at him. I felt a warm gushy feeling inside of me. Maybe it was just the thought of Jasper getting hurt angered me. But why? He didn't really mean anything to me. He smiled "Don't get the wrong idea"

"Oh I'm not the one getting the wrong idea. I think it's cute" He joked.

I suppressed a smile that began to grow on my face and I hit him with one of my bags. "That's not funny"

He threw his arms up in surrender "My apologies ma'am" His southern accent seeping through.

Our eyes met this time and I tried my best not to get caught in them…that is until I realized something "Oh crap"

His smile faded "What's wrong"

I laughed at how stupid I felt "I came here with Rosalie and Bella. My car is still at the Cullen's house"

"I'll take you" He obliged. "And I won't take no for an answer. I'll make sure your safe."

Well then…

Who could argue with that?

**Jasper**

I rode Alice to the Cullen's house very careful and a little slower than usual. The time I spent with her was precious to me. I couldn't seem to shake the feeling of how worried she was that I was going to get hurt from Sam's pack. That would never happen. The pack knew better than to attack on vampire territory.

I turned to Alice and saw her gazing out the window at all the trees and lakes we passed. The day was gloomy and grey as it's always been in Forks. I wonder if she was having a hard time adjusting to it.

"You know" I started "They say the longer clouds stay the more prepared the colors get ready for a sunny day"

She laughed "Not as sunny as it is in New York"

"You really miss New York don't you?" I said trying to stay steady on the road.

She smiled "There's no other place I'd rather live. You know, I was born and raised there so everything that I'm use to is…fading. I'm a big city girl and when I came here I felt like a little part of me was taken away"

A little part of me felt for her because I knew what she meant "I know what you mean. I'm a country guy. I'm use to nothing but farm land, southern style food, and town cities. I come from a place where everyone knew each other. I miss Texas. There's not a day goes by that I don't think about my old wild days" I smirked.

"What do you mean 'Wild days" Alice asked suddenly focusing all her attention on me.

"You really want to hear it" I asked.

She nodded "How could I not? What? Did you hunt for animals daily? Join the army? Marry some blonde, blue eyed girl or better yet make fun of people who aren't apart of your 'color' " She rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, Whoa, What? Your getting us southerners all wrong. First of all EVERY man in this country has the urge to hunt. That's just a part of who we are. I love to hunt but never have I once shot an animal. Everyday my dad would go down to shoot some, but I never did. Secondly, not every southerner is politically conservative. Most but not all, I am actually independent. I don't really believe in politics like I use to. I'm not a racist I love EVERYONE and I'd probably hurt anyone who made fun or someone's skin color. But lastly…yes. I did however fall in love with someone who was in fact a blonde…and she had blue eyes"

Alice laughed "Wow, Excuse me. I would have never guessed that one"

"Well, all you had to do was ask"

**…*silence***

"What was her name" She asked suddenly.

I almost stopped driving "What?"

"You heard me" Alice smiled "Come on tell me the dirt. Did she break your heart?"

I laughed "Break my heart? No one breaks my heart." I lied.

Alice sucked her teeth "Please…EVERY single person on this earth has had their heart broken at least once"

She was right I couldn't lie about that one. My man pride kicked in but I felt like I had to let my guard down for this one "Well" I started.

Alice put her small legs up and crossed them eyeing me "I'm listening"

I rolled my eyes. This girl was something else. "Her name was Maria. She and I met when I moved here, actually" I grunted at how uncomfortable it was starting to get "Long story short. I fell for her but she never really loved me."

"How so"

I grunted again from trying to keep my composure "She was too busy…loving on my brother"

Alice gasped "OhMyGod! That's terrible! I'm so sorry"

I shook my head "No need to be. I've moved on, but the pain of my brother doing that to me…will probably take more time to get over. Sometimes I think I don't even have a brother. Every time I see him…the memories are there but even they can't stop me from feeling as though a stranger has came in and invaded my life"

"Wow. That's deep. Thanks for sharing that probably took a lot to say"

I smiled at her "Don't worry. The story doesn't end for me yet. Yes, it hurt, but Maria never loved me and so when I found out… I didn't fight her or my brother. Why fight someone who's already showed you how worthless they already are? It's not worth it. Besides, I believe I've found something"

"Something what"

"Something that's worth fighting for" I said and turned to her. Our eyes met again. She was so beautiful. Never in my life have I felt like this. What was this woman doing to me?

She cleared her throat "Well, I know what it is like to be hurt…let's just say both ways. Inside and out"

Wait, what did she just say? "What do you mean inside and out?" I asked starting to get a little suspicious. Did she mean physically?

Anger started to boil in me at the thought of someone putting their hands on Alice. I tried to control myself but it was super difficult "My ex-boyfriend. He…he wasn't a nice man. Crazier than you could say." She paused "I never understood. We had known each other since college. I don't know what happen. One day his friends introduced him to alcohol and next thing you know he's doing drugs and…he turned into a monster. From that point on…there hasn't been a day when I didn't have to fight."

"He hit you?" I asked gripping the steering wheel to keep from exploding. I was praying she would say no…

Alice turned her head and looked out the window. Seconds later, she extending her arm and showed me a big black circular mark. "That day I was cooking for him the usual…someone pissed him off…and he took it out on me. He broke my arm and placed it on the stove" There was a hint of hurt in her voice, as if she was going to cry, but no tears came.

It was silent until we reached the Cullen's house. My nerves were shot…I was so angry I didn't know what to do. I wanted to beat the fuck out of this guy! Everything started to make sense. Why she's so quiet, eager to get home, wanting to be left alone…because of _him_. Whoever did this to her…when I find him. It will be hell to pay!

I guess Alice could sense my anger because she took her small little hand and placed it on mine, which was still on the steering wheel. "I'm okay now, Jasper"

I looked at her "I'm sorry" I looked away. "If its one thing I hate…it's a fake and a liar, but that guy…I hate him more than that" I sunk my head back on my headrest.

I guess Alice didn't know what do to do so she grabbed her stuff and got out the car "Thanks for the ride"

"Wait" I said "Don't leave yet"

"What" She replied.

I gently pulled her arm "Stay"

"Jasper I-" She started but I cut her off.

"At least make it to dinner. Please" I pleaded and let go of her arm.

She hesitated and suddenly we heard thunder above our heads. The rain started and she shirked and got back in the car "I hate rain" she said.

"Who hates rain?"

"It messes up my hair and my outfits" She murmured.

This time, I grabbed her hand and she glanced over to me slowly. "You are so beautiful, Miss. Brandon"

Next thing I know…her face came closer to mine and mine did too. Our lips were inches apart and I could feel the adrenaline between us. "Jasper" she whispered.

"Yes"

"I can't" She pulled back "I'm so sorry…I just can't" she said and jumped out of the car" The rain poured down as I watched her throw her bags into her car and drive away. My heart ached at her absence. That sweet strawberry perfume began to fade and I hit my steering wheel angry at myself.

**Likes? Dislikes? Comments?**

**Then Leave a review in the box BELOW**


	8. Chapter 8

Carlisle paced back and forth in his bedroom with Esme watching while sitting at the foot of their bed.

"Carlisle, are you sure about this honey?"

Carlisle stopped and eyed her "I don't know. She matches the picture, Esme. What if it is her, Esme? What if this is my one chance t finally tell her after all these years what really happened and why I _couldn't_ be in her life"

Esme stood up and held Carlisle "Whatever the possibility is, Carlisle. I will be there to support you. I love you"

Carlisle held his wife's little hands in his and couldn't fight the emotions that swarmed about him "There's not a day goes by that I didn't think of her. Not a day goes by that my heart ached because of a missed birthday or supporting her on her first day of school. I love that girl with every part of my being" A bloody dry tear escaped his eye but Esme kissed it away.

"You know, there's still time, dear"

Carlisle had took on such a sadness his wife had never seen "What if there isn't?"

"Carlisle, My dad missed 34 years of my life. To this day I can say that if he would have never stepped up and apologize for this absence I would have never met you and be a part of this beautiful life you've given me"

Carlisle shook his head and stomped towards their window "No, this vampire life is nothing to give up your life on. I took that life from you. The life you were _suppose _to have"

"You took NOTHING from me" Esme snapped "All of my choices have led me to who I am today. I chose to marry and love you! When the Volturi found out you had no choice. We knew what we were getting ourselves into Carlisle and we did it together"

"Maybe, but it won't be her, Esme. I won't let Jasper make that decision for her."

"You've known that boy since he was in high school Carlisle; you know he isn't that type of man. He trusts you with all he has and it's a shame as much as you guys have been close you 'all of a sudden' can't do the same. Don't blame him for _**your**_mistake."

Carlisle turned from her. She was right. He knew she was right. Carlisle made that mistake of exposing Esme to Volturi members who he _thought_ he could trust. But he later than knew trusting almost caused him and Esme their lives. He just couldn't somehow take another chance with trusting again…when it came to his daughter. "It can't happen, Esme. My daughter will not be a monster"

Esme gasped "How dare you! So, that's what this is all about? That's what you think of me? Of your children! Edward and Emmett are OUR children and you think of them as monsters? Let me tell you something, the last thing MY kids are, are monsters. I've taught them every single way on how to be a good person and they are! They're still people Carlisle whether you feel that way or not!"

"ESME, WE EAT ANIMALS FOR A LIVING" Carlisle yelled "JUST TO KEEP OUR THRIST AWAY FROM HUMANS"

Esme flipped a desk and Carlisle jumped out of the way as the desk crashed towards the wall. "SO YOU'RE GOING TO BLAME THEM FOR WHAT THEY CAN'T HELP? WE CREATED THEM CARLISLE NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND"

Carlisle stood still as he realized at how wrong and out of line he was "…."

Esme shook her head. A blood stained tear rolled down her cheek and she ran out of the room. She just wanted to escape from this house. Apart of her felt as if she was a failure as a mother. In this moment Carlisle made her feel as though she had failed in becoming a vampire because of her love for him. She didn't think he understood her and that hurt. "ESME" she heard him yell.

"NO" she protested. Without grabbing her shoes or keys she walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

_How could he say that about us?_ -She thought- _I gave him my heart, and I gave him children, and above everything else I've given him everything…and after all that we've been through…he calls our children and I a monster?_

"ESME" Carlisle shouted running after her and blocking her exit. "Stop you know that's not what I meant. Look, I love you and our kids and I would never do anything to jeopardize that"

"Get away from me" Esme shoved him.

Carlisle pulled her arm "Esme, please listen to me"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU CARE NOTHING ABOUT ME! NOTHING ABOUT OUR FAMILY YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOU! I'VE SACRAFICED EVERYTHING TO BE WITH YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH? NO! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU GET AWAY FROM ME" She pushed him into a tree and Carlisle bounced off.

They eyed each other with such hurt and aggravation. Esme's bloody tears stained her shirt; her feet were muddy from the wet land and the only thing she could think about was her husband's betrayal. "I gave you my heart. I was there for you through everything…and you say this now. If you thought that becoming a monster was so bad…then why didn't you just leave me?"

Carlisle shook his head "Esme, I made a mistake. I didn't mean to hurt you or the kids. I didn't mean to call you guys 'monsters' I was just-"

"Just what, Carlisle" Esme exclaimed. Carlisle couldn't say anything he was so speechless at Esme's anger he bowed his head. "You know what…I can't do this. Not now…I'll see you at dinner" Esme walked away leaving Carlisle hurt and deeply…shamefully accused. But that didn't stop him from soon grabbing his cell phone and dialing Jasper's number.

"Hey, This is Elizabeth. I'm sorry I can't come to the phone right now but please leave your name, number and the reason why your calli-" Alice shut her phone not wanting to hear her mother's voicemail.

_This_ _is the seventh time-_ she thought. _Seventh time I've called her. Where could she be? She always answers her phone. I have a bad feeling about this. _

Alice walked over to her kitchen and grabbed a carrot from her veggie basket. She always wait while under pressure or nervous. But even though she was nervous about her mother, she couldn't stop thinking about Jasper.

She couldn't believe that they almost kissed! After he shared his past with her, Alice felt a little more close to him. It must've taken a lot of courage for him to do it. And she thought it was only fair that she'd share her story as well. Alice had shown Jasper her mark that she'd been trying to hide for a while but there wasn't any use for it any more. It was out! She began to remember how mad he'd gotten. And as weird as it sounded…she liked his reaction.

It made her feel as if someone cared. Someone other than her mother who is _suppose_ to care. Alice couldn't deny her feelings for Jasper. She liked him but was scared to believe again, Scared to love again. Love almost got her killed. _How_ _can you ever just move on from that? _

But even though her heart was still healing from the wounds she didn't feel that way when she was with Jasper. Actually, she felt somehow…**complete**.

"NO…" Alice shook her head. "We're just friends…right?" There was just something about Jasper that made her feel safe, wanted, and cared for, it just hard for her to accept it.

The thunder had ceased and Alice laid her beautiful red gown her and Bella picked out on her bed **Alice's outfit is on my profile. Feel free to check it out)**. She was super nervous but ready to give the Cullen's a second chance; the thoughts of what happened the other night were behind her. Jasper said he would eventually tell her when the time was right and so she would wait.

Once Alice had finished placing the curls in her hair she combed it out to give it a wavy look. While finishing her make-up she eyed herself closely in the mirror. Her thoughts were quiet except for one person who seemed to dominate her mind…Jasper. She imagined him behind her holding her tiny little waist. He hugged her so gently and kissed her neck. Alice smiled until her phone buzzed catching her out of her reverie.

It was a text message from Bella:

_**We'll be at the La Belle. Right across from La Push beach at 7:30pm. **_

_**Hope to see you there:)**_

There it was again. That feeling. Someone wanted Alice to be a part of their lives. Alice never had friends, and it meant the world that someone was aiming for that. She couldn't deny her feeling of happiness. She replied:

_**I'll see you there**_

She applied her last bit of mascara and rushed to her door. Once she saw how beautiful she looked she imagined Jasper and how amazed she thought he'd be. Riley had always put her down about how she looked but she wasn't going to let that stop her tonight. Her attitude was suddenly changing the more she eyed herself in the mirror. This outfit she had was raising her confidence level. Adding a little mini black jacket Alice put on her stilettos. _I still got it- _She thought.

"7:15" her clock read. Alice grabbed her keys and jolted out the door.

**Alice**

**Anxious, Excited, and SCARED** was all I felt. I wanted to impress Jasper and have him see me come back strong. I had to apologize to him for my child-like behavior and running away like a scared little girl, when I in fact, led him on. All I could really focus on mainly was the 'almost kiss'. I wonder what it would feel like to kiss Jasper. _Ugh_. _I have to control these thoughts._

When I see him, I would definitely have to apologize. It was pretty dumb for me to leave the way I did. Seconds later I gazed up at the sky. It was definitely a beautiful sight to see. The sunset shimmered the blank dark blue sky, creating the most beautiful miraculous colors I've ever dreamed of seeing. It was the picture all by itself. A part of me had an urge to just stop this car and start drawing but I couldn't. As time flew by I finally came across "La Push" beach and right across from it was a huge classy looking restaurant. "_La Belle_" it read. I parked the car and slowly walked inside. The restaurant was filled with fancy rich people. I felt a little happy that I at least dressed for the event.

"You're name ma'am" a host said. He was a tall odd shaped looking man. His black suit made his light brown eyes pop and he smiled as if he was forcing it.

"Um, Alice Brandon" I said feeling a little awkward just standing in front of him.

He searched my name and motioned for me to follow him "Right this way, Ms. Brandon. The Cullen's have been expecting you. My name is Elizear by the way"

Elizear led me towards a drape that led to the outside and I gasped at how beautiful the design was. There were families who were having dinner on the patio but a couple steps further I saw the Cullen's. Elizear took my hand and helped me down the steps. The scenery was beautiful. Our dinner table was right on the patio that stood over a lake. Candles were lit on the table so I could see all of their beautiful shiny faces…including Jasper's. He didn't seem himself though. The family was laughing and enjoying each other but his face was stone cold and emotionless. His eyes were glued to his food.

"Mr. Cullen, your guest has arrived" Elizear announced. Everyone at the table glanced over to me and Carlisle stood up with a smile plastered on his face. _Don't trip, Don't trip, Don't Trip! _I kept repeating in my head. My hands were shaking and I clutched my purse tighter.

He extended his hand and I took it nervously. "Yes, thank you Elizear." Bella embraced me with a warm hug. She looked so beautiful with her hair binned up in a neat bun and glittery purple dress. I waved to Edward and waved back.

"It's about time to star of the night showed up" Emmett smiled "It's nice of you to join us"

I smiled "Well, the other night's weird 'go around' or whatever you'll call it you guys seemed really sorry so I had no other choice."

"We're really sorry, Alice. It'll never happen again" Esme apologized, her beautiful brunette hair flowing in the wind.

"The past is behind me. I'm here now and I just want to have a good night and get to know you guys better"

Carlisle lifted his drink "We'll here's to our guest and fresh start"

"Oh god" Rosalie dunk but Emmett hit her arm. We all 'clinked' our drinks and took a sip of the wine our waiter poured. While everyone exploded me with questions I couldn't help but to sneak a glance over at Jasper. He was shoving his face with food. My heart sunk a little because he wasn't paying any attention to me. He didn't even acknowledge my presence. Why? Was it because I left him earlier? He probably thought I abandoned him. Oh God, this is not good.

"Don't worry about him" Edward whispered "He's been like this all night"

Rosalie joked "Awe, it's probably just that time of the month for him" The gang laughed and I saw Jasper roll his eyes in frustration. I felt for him.

"So Alice" Carlisle started "What do you think about Forks High so far"

A little irritated that Carlisle just cut Jasper's feelings off like that, I reluctantly answered his question "Good, I can't complain. I love kids but the one thing I was pretty nervous about was coming to a class where they weren't passionate about art. I haven't had a kid yet who slacked off so I'm good so far" I took another sip of my wine.

"That's good. Just know if you have any trouble. Feel free to let me know" Edward smiled.

"Lucky, I get stuck with the slackers. The only thing these kids want to do in gym class is just sleep and whatever they want" Emmett sighed "After a while it gets pretty old. That's why I'm thinking about opening up my own personal training business"

I gasped "OhMyGod! I would have never guessed that. I think you would be perfect for that, Emmett. I wish you well"

Emmett smiled, but Rosalie eyed him and his suddenly faded. "You never told me you wanted to do that"

I rolled my eyes "Rosalie, if you actually paid attention to your husband maybe he would tell you"

The table gasped and suddenly all eyes were on me. _Oh shit! Why did I open my mouth? _Rosalie glared at me and pointed her finger "Look, My husband's business is my husband's business he doesn't need you to stick up for him. You don't don't know a thing about how I treat my husband but for your FYI I treat him with respect and I give him nothing but love so why don't you take you and your little trashy fake persona and go on back to New York. Nobody asked you for your opinion and don't let these little faces fool you. Nobody really wants you here. Don't get your information twisted this is JUST an Apology Dinner"

Suddenly everyone got silent. Even Jasper's eyes were hot and glaring at her. Bella and Edwards mouths hung to the floor. I looked at Carlisle and he didn't even know what to say. "Rosalie" Esme glared. "How dare you so such-"I cut her off and stood up.

"It's okay, Esme I-"

"It is not for one second OK. Alice we want you here don't let her get to you" Carlisle protested.

"I can't believe you would even say that" Jasper commented. I was shocked to hear how deep and evil his voice sounded "Maybe I was wrong about you, Rosalie. You really have turned into a crazy evil bitch just like your damn mother" He said and walked away.

Carlisle and Esme both shared meaningful looks and Edward and Bella glared at Rosalie. "Look, Esme, I'm sorry but I have to go. Carlisle, thank you for a lovely dinner, I'll see you guys Monday" I said and walked away following Jasper. I did my best to climb up the steps in my 4-inch heels and then passed through the restaurant searching for him until I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry Madame, can I help you" The man turned around and I recognized it was Elizear.

"Sorry Elizear. Hey you wouldn't by chance know where Jasper went would you? Jasper Whitlock?"

"Ah, Sir Whitlock, The ole' grump stormed out of the restaurant just seconds ago"

"Thanks, I owe you one" I said and ran as fast as I could out the door.

It was not long until a very familiar figure caught the corner of my eye walking towards La Push Beach across the road. I called out his name.

The figure turned around and eyed me closely. It was Jasper. "Wait, up" I said continuing to run. Damn, my feet hurt so bad! Once I caught up to him I stopped trying to give my feet some rest "Hey" I said.

By the look on his face he didn't look happy "Alice, what are you doing here"

I was taken back by his sudden attitude "Well, I came here to see if you were okay and to thank you for sticking up for me because CLEARLY I wasn't the wanted one at the party. But I can see I'm not wanted here either" I said about to storm towards my car but Jasper pulled me back.

"Wait" he said "I'm sorry. That was stupid and extremely rude of me to say. Forgive me, please" I stood and waited for him to talk but if he said anything else rude I was gone.

"I don't know what's wrong with my I just…" he trailed off turning away from me and cursing under his breath.

I felt a little sorry for him "You wanna go for a walk?" I asked. His eyes shot back at me "It…well…makes _me_ feel better"

He hesitated and looked behind "Sure. Are you sure you're comfortable?"

I smiled and started walking ahead with Jasper on my trail. We continued to walk in silence towards the ocean until I saw a log sitting right on the side. I paced up towards it and then turned back towards him.

"I'm good right"

Jasper, bewildered at my question "good?"

"Like…I'm safe, I won't have to worry about anyone jumping through the bushes and coming for me do I?"

Jasper laughed. _There it is…that smile _"No ma'am. You're always safe with me"

Once we reached the log I could already feel the sand between my toes. I wobbled down and began to unbuckle my shoes. Jasper later bent down and eyed me "Need any help" I tried my best not to stare to long but it was so hard. This man had me so nervous I could already predict myself leading him on again.

"No, I'm good-" Before I could even protest Jasper was already down on his knee unbuckling my other foot mocking me.

I chuckled "Whatever, Cowboy" Suddenly his smile faded and he placed my heels beside my feet. I wanted to comfort him so bad so I took an extra leap and lifted his chin up "What's wrong"

He placed his hand on mine and silently pulled it down. He stood up, grabbed a rock and threw it into the ocean. "Carlisle…" he started "Doesn't…approve of us being 'acquainted' and I have no idea why. I have my reasons…but I just don't believe it"

I shrugged "So why do you care? He doesn't have a say in your life or even mine"

Jasper chuckled and he threw another rock "Maybe not in yours" he murmured "But it's more to it than that, Alice. After I moved here and my brother went away to college…I never really had anyone to trust and rely on but my mother. I was lonely for so long until I became friends with Edward and Emmett and from then on I met Carlisle. Not only did he inspire me and taught me what it takes to be man. I looked up to him. Like a father I guess you could say. From then on we've been inseparable" Jasper stared at me "He was the only person who believed in me and inspired me to be the man I am today. I thought he trusted me enough to be that man…but apparently not"

I hopped off the log and walked over to him, my dress flowing in the wind. He didn't look at me I got closer and stood in front of her. "I trust you…and that's all that should matter"

"Yeah, right"

"I do" I said firmly "Jasper, look we've only known each other a few days but…You know how I can? What happen the other night… proved to me that I could. Ever since then it's been different…You're the only person I've ever told my story to without being judged and believe me that's a lot for me to do. I'm not a big fan to open up to people but…it's different when I'm with you. What you said earlier to me. That 'I'm always safe with you' that right there…lets me know that I can."

"What about earlier. I thought you were…scared of me"

I shook my head "No…if you want to know the real truth…I was scared of my feelings toward you" I folded my arms to keep from touching his chest.

Jasper's eyes widened "Your feelings for me?"

I couldn't look at his face "Yeah…so I' m sorry for running away like that. I feel really bad about it"

He smiled and this time he lifted my chin "There's no need to apologize. I understand"

"But…" I trailed off awkwardly "You're not mad at me just a little bit?"

He laughed "I was disappointed for sure. I didn't want to cause you anymore trouble so that why I just didn't say anything at the table but…Now that you've said you have feelings for me…it changes things" I laughed at his smart remark.

"Whatever cowboy… so now that it's out in the open…you said you didn't say anything at the table…what does that mean?"

His smile grew wider and wider "Well for one. I wanted to tell you how gorgeous I think you look. I think red has become my favorite all time color" I giggled a little embarrassed to face him but I couldn't take my eyes away from his.

"And I think you look extremely hot in your suit…It really brings out your eyes. Which I'm already a huge fan of"

Jasper smiled "Can I ask you something"

"Shoot"

"Do you really…trust me" He asked. He seemed a little nervous to ask.

The adrenaline between us was so hard to bare. He was so handsome and I just wanted for him to take me! But I couldn't. Instead I grabbed his hand and said "Yes"

His eyes were so sincere. In fact, I knew I was telling the truth. I could trust Jasper, I did trust Jasper. I knew he would protect me with all he had. His smile grew from ear to ear and I could feel mine grow as well. "How bad I want to hold you right now"

"Well, I haven't stopped you" I said. Suddenly I felt two big strong arms wrap around my waist and brought me closer to him. I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck having to stand on my tippy toes.

"I think I can help with that" he said and lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist "Well, well, well…would you look at that. She does trust me" He said.

He was so strong what was I doing. This goes beyond everything I've ever allowed myself to feel "I feel like I'm on top of the world or something. So this is what it feels like up here" I held on to his shoulders.

Jasper chuckled "Something like that"

"Jasper" I whispered as seconds past.

"Yes" he breathed.

"Please, don't let Carlisle get to you. He can't control me and he won't control you. I won't allow it" I said firmly.

Jasper gently placed me back down on the surface of the sand but we still kept our eyes on each other "You say it as if…you…"

"Don't want to lose you" Jasper brought his hands over my waist.

He looked as if he was concentrating on something really hard "Neither do I" he said "Alice, I want you to know that you're always safe with me. Never will I ever let anything happen to you. You can trust me" He slowly brought my arms up around my neck and kissed my hand. I wanted to just melt in his arms and stay there forever. For once in my life I felt safe and…free.

"Then what will you do about Carlisle" I asked

"Well, a little beauty of mine told me" he started and turned me around so that we both were looking towards the ocean "That she didn't want to lose me, neither I her so what is there to discuss more on this topic"

I laid my back on his chest and continued to focus on the beautiful scenery in front of me "Promise" I asked.

"Promise" He whispered in my ear. Seconds later I felt his breath on my neck and I turned slowly as our lips were just inched apart. This is it. This was the attention I wanted from him…Just like my imagination. And then it happened…magically…his sweet soft lips met mine.

OMG his lips were so perfect! I couldn't stop kissing him! It was like my own addiction at the moment. My worries left me along with all my fears and doubts. Nothing was more important than Jasper at this time! He was amazing and my body craved more of him, more of his body and more of his passion. I jumped on his hips and he smiled through the kiss, grunting at his excitement. I roamed my hands through his soft hair and I was about to command him to take me to his car until I heard my phone ring.

Our eyes opened and Jasper slowly lowered me down. I grabbed Jasper's hand and led him over to my purse. He stood behind me and held me close…just like I imagined he would. He kissed my neck as I looked at the caller ID. "It's my mother" _Ugh, she couldn't have picked the worst time!_

"Hello" I said holding Jaspers hands around me.

"Alice, where've you been hiding my love" A dark familiar voice taunted. My heart dropped and my body went completely numb as I realized who it was.

"Riley?"

**YOU GUYS ARE SOOO LUCKY I LOVE YOU! This Chapter is 11 pages loonggg and I spent the whole day making it for you**

**So comment and stay tuned! You guys won't believe what happens next…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alice**

_**I never got the sleep that I hoped I would get so I had spent the whole night crying and packing some bags for my leave to New York. My knees were shaking and I was going outside of my mind. Trying to convince myself that for a slight second this was only a dream and that after all of it was over everything would be ok. I had Jasper with me…and I felt that in my heart he was all that I needed and he would comfort me the best way he could. I had to finish Riley once and for all.**_

_***Knock Knock***_

_**"Alice" I heard Jasper's call from outside. I ran towards the door and opened it. Jasper embraced me with a hug. "Hey, Are you okay?"**_

_**"I'm hanging in. Jasper, I'm so sca-" Jasper cut me off.**_

_**"I'm right here, Alice. There's nothing to be afraid of. I need you to be strong right now…Your mother needs our help and we can't let out emotions control us right now. Everything's going to be alright, Okay? I've got this"**_

_**I wiped my tears away "You're right. I'm so sorry. Thank you so much Jasper"**_

_**He smiled "You didn't expect me to just watch you go after him and dye trying to be the hero did you?" I chuckled.**_

_**"Don't make me laugh, we have to go"**_

_**Jasper grabbed my bags and we headed out the door "Not a time to waste. We got 45 minutes until the next plane leaves. Carlisle and Edward will meet us on the plane"**_

_**I stopped "What do you mean their meeting us on the plane" I started to feel a little anger towards Jasper. Did he seriously tell them about my situation? "Jasper, I don't want them getting in the middle of this. How could you-"**_

_**"Alice, I had to. You can't go down there by yourself? You need us trust me"**_

_**"I thought I could trust you and you do this?"**_

_**Jasper stood stern "Alice, Listen to me…Even if I didn't tell them they would find out soon enough. Carlisle watched my every move when I'm with you. Like I told you before he doesn't want us together or even friends. I would have to tell him where I was going"**_

_**I snapped "He doesn't own you, Jasper. He doesn't own me either we can do whatever we want. He doesn't even like me why is he helping?"**_

_**"Alice, you listen to me. Carlisle may be a lot of things but a hateful and despiteful person aint' one of them. The moment I explained your situation he was eager to help. Let's just leave it at that. And I'm sorry for telling your situation. I was only trying to help, Alice. Please don't feel like you can't trust me."**_

_**…**_

_**I shook my head. "Fine, but don't expect me to welcome them with open arms after last night. I felt extremely disrespected and at this point they've brought themselves into this mess by their own terms. And there's nothing I can do""**_

_**Jasper laughed "Yes, ma'am"**_

_**I folded my arms and I raised my eyebrow "Don't think I'm letting you off the hook either." I grabbed the keys from his pocket while eyeing him "You got some making up to do as well. " I opened the trunk for him. He eyed me evilly.**_

_**"Mmm, Yes ma'am"**_

_**Once we reached the airport , Jasper grabbed my bags with one hand and took my hand in the other. "We have to hurry we have 7 minutes"**_

_**We began to jog towards the ticket booth and waited anxiously for the family of four in front of us to finish. Jasper kept eyeing the clock and I just wanted to scream at the family to hurry up because my psycho ex-boyfriend was on the loose and not to mention trying to kill my mom!**_

_**"Next" A ticket master announced in the next lane. I ducked under the rope and made it to her station.**_

_**"Hey, I was next in line" A woman with red hair said behind me.**_

_**"Cool it tomato head" I yelled but before she could say anything back Jasper swopped into the lane and blocked her.**_

_**"Two tickets to New York please" Then he looked at me "You are seriously a New Yorker"**_

_**"Well when it comes down to our situation…nobody better get in my way" We paid for our tickets and ran towards the plane entrance.**_

_**"2 minutes. Let's go" Jasper called out running towards the entrance. Once we reached it a male flight attendant took the bags and led us to our seats.**_

_**" Can I see your tickets please?" He asked. Jasper and I handed him our tickets and he eyed them closely and gave them back. Jasper tensed a little and watched him.**_

_**"Do I know you from somewhere" He asked.**_

_**The attendant's dull black eyes eyed Jasper "No, I don't think you do sir. But my name is Benjamin if you need anything just let me know" He said still eyeing Jasper weirdly. Suddenly his eyes averted to me and he smiled** **"Ea va face un desert mare"** ("She'll make a great desert" is what he said in Romanian) _

_**I grabbed Jasper's hand freaked out at not knowing what this guy had said. Jasper held me close.**_

_**"Thank you. Have a nice day" He said through his clenched teeth. Benjamin bowed his eyed and walked away.**_

_**"Okay, what the hell was that about" I asked.**_

_**Jasper placed my bags in the cartridge "Don't worry about It just stay close to me. This plane is probably full of yahoo's and I don't want to go to jail if I even catch one looking at you. Stay here I'll be back. I'm going to go look for Carlisle and Edward" I nodded.**_

_**As I took my seat I sighed and looked out the small, circular, glass window. I took out my Ipod from my pocket and noticed that the battery was at 10%. Ugh.**_

_**"Excuse me miss" A soft deep voice called.**_

_**I looked up at a blonde haired bronze eye man "Can I help you" I asked. The man stared at me with a weird crooked smile "My name is Stephen. Stephen Salvatore, and I just happen to notice that you look strangely familiar…are you…Alice Brandon?" He extended his hand and I shook it.**_

_**"Um, yeah, yes I am. Where do I know you from?"**_

_**His eyes widened "Wow, I just wanted to say I love your work. A few years ago you taught a art class in New York that I attended and I never really got the opportunity to say how much I enjoyed you"**_

_**My heart relaxed as I realized this wasn't just another psycho "Oh thank you. I appreciate it. Always nice to hear from a fan"**_

_**"Well, listen, I know this might sound forward but my friends and I are hosting a bonfire art festival for kids ages 6-15 and it would just be awesome if you came to support. I mean you're pretty known around New York for your work and it would just seriously be awesome if you supported" He handed me a card.**_

_**"Thank you I'll see what I can do"**_

_**"Thank you so much. My name is there and phone number along with my company so if you need our information it's there"**_

_**I smiled "Thanks I'll call and see if I can make a reservation"**_

_**Stephen smiled "You do that"**_

_**Suddenly Jasper walked up along with Edward and Carlisle "Hello, can we help you"**_

_**Suddenly Stephens eyes widened. "Carlisle? Carlisle Cullen? What are you doing ali-" Carlisle cut him off. His level of charm and niceness dropped.**_

_**Carlisle didn't smile "Trust me, I could be asking you that very same question"**_

_**Stephen looked terrified "I-I w-a-a-s-s just lea-v-v-ing"**_

_**Jasper leaned into his ear "You do that"**_

_**Stephen eyes him blankly then at me. He backed away slowly and headed for his seat. "What was that for?" I snapped.**_

_**But Carlisle but in "Look, Alice I'm here to help you but in order to help you I have to protect you. Strangers are targets and you never know what there to be all friendly for. Remember that."**_

_**"How do you know him?" I asked.**_

_**Edward sighed "It doesn't matter. We know him as being a dangerous man to women like you and you have to stay away from him."**_

_**I rolled my eyes and lifted my hands in surrender "Alright fine. No more talking to random people. Got it"**_

_**"Alice, there only doing this for your good" Jasper bargained.**_

_**I laughed "You mean these people actually care about my life now" I glared.**_

_**"Alice" Jasper warned.**_

_**But I finished "Because it didn't seem that way last night."**_

_**"Alice" Edward started but Carlisle placed his hand on his shoulder.**_

_**"No, don't" Carlisle stopped him. "Alice look I understand last night probably made you feel uncomfortable and unwanted, but please know that we apologize for Rosalie's actions but what she said was absolutely untrue. We are not doing this out of sympathy, Alice but out of the kindness of our hearts. We want you and your mother to be safe and away from this monster once and for all. And no matter how hard you disagree I know you know that you can't do this alone"**_

_**I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. The last thing I wanted to do was have this discussion. Carlisle was right. I did know I couldn't do this by myself "Look, I appreciate you guys helping me, but as much as you think I'm being unreasonable, you don't know Riley like I know him. The minute he finds out I brought you, if you defeat him, he'll come after you and me…and trust me he won't be alone"**_

_**"Alice, we're going to end this. Trust us" Jasper cooed sitting next to me.**_

_**I sighed not wanting to argue or bargain with them anymore. I give up "Fine. What's the plan?"**_

* * *

Riley walked around Elizabeth's bedroom eyeing every single product and thing she owned.

"You know, you should really think about relocating…looks like the stuff you have is getting pretty old" He chuckled "Like yourself, but in the end what's the use?"

Elizabeth , clothed, while tied up on her bed spat at him "For the first time I agree with you. Things do get old, like you're crazy obsession with my daughter. If you wanted her you would have treated her right, Riley. Her leaving was no one's fault but yours"

A nerve hit Riley and he stomped over to Elizabeth "Don't make me staple your fucking lips shut. You're lucky I didn't hammer you when I tied you"

Elizabeth stared into Riley's hateful eyes. She didn't even care at this point. If she died, she died to protect her daughter "You don't scare me Riley at this point I don't care what you do"

Riley danced around the bedroom "Well you might not but your daughter will when she finds you"

Elizabeth's heart dropped "What are you talking about"

Riley laughed "Well my dear while you were sleep enjoying your peaceful slumber I had the privilege of calling your daughter letting her know that her prince charming" Riley batted his eyes "Is here and he's got her mother hostage. She had no intent with staying home and leaving her mother to suffer. I told her if she stayed in forks that I would simply…kill you. You see Elizabeth, Alice knows better. She knows not to push my buttons and she knows that I always get what I want. I ALWAYS WIN" he yelled. "NOT YOU! NOT HER! ME! She belongs to me! And I'm going to get her and when I do…" He trailed off laughing "You won't ever know of her whereabouts ever again"

Elizabeth's heart began to beat faster and faster "Rot in hell"

"Already am" Riley snapped while walking away. "Do you care now?"

Elizabeth shook her head with a smirk on her face. She'd figured it out. She knew better "Never"

Riley laughed "Good. The more you don't care the better you'll know your place and stay out of my way"

"Let's get something straight. The only thing I've given up on is being afraid of a foolish scary little bastard like you. You went thru jail and the moment you get a little break you come here out of all the places…you come here to _my_ house. If anyone's scared Riley, it's you. Scared that you'll lose Alice aren't ya" Riley shot his eyes at her "…I can see it in your eyes"

Riley's hand twitched "You don't know what you're talking about. Shut up"

"Do I?" Elizabeth chuckled "It's been one whole day Riley. I know you. If you wanted to make a move and hurt me you would have already"

"Trust me that can be arranged…shut up!" He warned but she kept going.

"The only thing you've seemed to manage to do is threaten me" Elizabeth shook her head "I don't buy it. I don't buy any of it because you're all talk. You've always been nothing but talk and I'm sick of it. So why don't you tell me Riley…why are you _really_ here"

Riley's anger progressed more and more as he stared at the ground and suddenly…very openly Elizabeth's eyes widened as a solid bloody tear escaped Riley's eye.

*Door Slam*

"RILEY! COME OUT! COME OUT! WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" A very angry wolf hollowed. Riley's phone buzzed and his eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"Stephen" he asked.

"Riley, get out of the house now…we're in trouble"

**Sorry for the late chappy…won't happen again**

**Stay tuned!**

**Comments? Reviews? Likes? Dislikes? Please review below in the box please…**


	10. Chapter 10

""RILEY! COME OUT! COME OUT! WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Paul hollowed.

Seth pulled him back "Paul, stop, we can't blow our cover. Think of our families"

Paul twisted the young wolfs arm and he winced in pain "Why do you think I'm doing this huh? If that **Maria** girl, finds out that we knew the Cullen's were keeping another human there's no telling what she'll do. I can't take any chances" He pushed Seth out of the way.

"I know you're in here parasite! Come out!"

Riley, upstairs, hung up the phone and motioned for Elizabeth to be quite; He walked towards her and stared deeply into her eyes "I won't let them hurt you. Just stay put and don't make a sound" He used his power to compel Elizabeth into doing exactly what he ordered. It was a power he developed when he became a vampire. A secret he had been keeping from Elizabeth this whole time.

He ran down stairs at vamp speed to be met by the two wolves. He smiled very cockily at them. "Well, didn't expect a couple of mutts to be here. What's the occasion gentleman?"

Seth eyed Paul closely as he began to speak "A few days ago our treaty was broken from a well known vampire named Maria" Riley's smile dropped "Since we had seen this vampire before around the _"Cullen Clan"_ we suspected this was the first place she would runaway too, and sure enough we found her on their porch talking to Esme Cullen. The clan's mother, I guess you could say. But before we could retaliate in any way within a matter of seconds she was gone"

"We confronted Esme about the situation and she told us that Jasper Hale whose to date her." A nerve struck Riley. _Jasper? What was he doing with vampires? _Riley thought. _What has my brother gotten himself into? _"We tried to get through but they were too strong. So we chose another route and that was the garage. And we found him but here was another human present…Alice Brandon"

Riley's heart jumped at the reference to Alice's name "Alice Brandon. What the hell do you mean you saw Alice Brandon?"

Paul rolled his eyes in frustration "It's exactly what it means you prick. What? Do you know her or something?"

Riley cleared his throat "Of course not. So, what does any of this have to do with me?"

"Because word on the street is you and this 'Maria' chick have been acquainted with each other on plenty occasions." Seth smirked.

"Aro made a deal with Carlisle Cullen a year ago-"Riley cut him off.

"Did you just say Carlisle Cullen?" _I thought that man was supposed to be dead?_ He thought.

"Yes, Carlisle Cullen" Seth rolled his eyes. "The deal was that if this Jasper Hale guy were to stay alive he would have to change him" Riley's head was slowly spinning. _My baby brother would have to be changed into a vampire? This can't be. What has he seriously gotten himself into?_ "Problem is he still hasn't been changed"

"And this new human comes along. If Aro finds out they're keeping another human…it's all bad" Seth said shaking his head.

Riley pinched the bridge of his nose "But I still don't get it. What do you want from me?"

Paul and Seth eyed each other meaningfully "Look, Sam made an agreement that night with Jasper. Sam wouldn't tell Aro about this other human as long as they didn't change her. But it's not that simple. If this Maria vampire lingered around the house while we were there and heard it, we don't know what she'll do. She could go to Aro and tell him everything. Then next thing you know we're in a battle for our life. I don't want that. The tension between us and the Cullen's have ceased over the years and we've had no problem with vampires until now. They told us you were the compeller. So since you know this girl, all we need you to do is get inside her head and compel her to not remember what she _might_ have heard."

"Who told you I was a compeller"

The wolfs smirked "You'd be surprised at how fast information travels about you people"

Riley eyed to two wolfs carefully "So let me get this straight. If this goes bad…Jasper, Alice, you, and the Cullens are all in danger?"

"Yes" Seth rolled his eyes. _What a dipshit!_

"Hmm…Werewolves extinct, people I don't care about gone, and a crazy vampire I use to sleep with murdered" Riley joked "I think I can live with that" he said and walked away.

Seth's insides boiled and he lunged for Riley pushing him up against the wall "Listen you dirty bloodsucker if you don't agree to help us, then when it all comes down to it…I'll tell Aro that you knew about this and never reported it." Riley grabbed Seth by his collar and swung him over so that he was now being pushed up against the wall.

"Don't test me mongrel. I don't do well with threats"

Paul pushed them both away and shielded his little brother "Leave the bow out of this. But he's right. If you don't do it, then I'll tell Aro myself. That way we both lose"

Riley got in Paul's face. Rage pulsing through his every nerve and his hands shook. The two eyed each other for what seemed like minutes. He knew he would have to get into this situation some kind of way to save his brother and Alice so why not just go with it.

"Fine" Riley said reluctantly through his clenched teeth.

Paul smiled "Looks like we have a deal. We need it done by tomorrow. I'll be watching you parasite. The clock is ticking" and with that the two wolves dispersed out of the house leaving Riley confused and angry.

A million questions were running through his head but the main three were:

_How is Carlisle Cullen still alive?_

_How did my brother get himself into this mess?_

_And what the hell was Alice doing with him?_

Riley refused to admit the fact that he seemed a little jealous because he was more worried for the two of them than ever. He had to protect them. Not for the wolves and this stupid pointless battle, but for his only brother and ever lost love. He would sacrifice this day of seeing her.

He ran up the stairs and untied a tired Elizabeth from her bed. She eyed him with such confusion and disbelief in her eyes. She was so worn out and had no fight left in her. She just wanted to see her daughter if this was the end.

"What are you doing? What did you do to me? Why couldn't I move? If you kill me Alice will know it! And she'll report it to the po-" He cut her off.

Riley's heart broke seeing her like that "Stop" he said "I'm not going to kill you. I never would, Elizabeth. There's something I must do" He fought his emotions "You were right. I never wanted or intended for this to happen. I didn't come back here to steal or take Alice away from you." He eyed her brown little eyed and walked towards the door. Looking at Elizabeth reminded him of his mom. Who now hated him and he shook his head with such grief in his frozen heart "I came back because I needed to see her… and to apologize" and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

**Rosalie**

**I walked towards Emmett and I's bedroom door and gave a knock. Emmett's massive body lay lifeless on the bed. He was turned from me and didn't move.**

"**Still mad at me" I asked.**

**He gave a deep sigh "Not now Rosalie"**

**I folded my arms "I'm sorry Emmett. Baby, you haven't talked to me all day, please"**

**I felt so ashamed that I let my own husband down. I had promised him that I'd start being a more respectable to this house and his mother. But instead I brought shame to it.**

"**Emmett I-"**

"**No" Emmett shot up and faced me. Rage filled his eyes "Save it Rose. You listen to me. I am tired of you disrespecting my mother's house. I have had it with this child-like behavior of yours and I'm not putting up with it. When you come in this house and disrespect her orders consider yourself disrespecting me! Alice is a part of this group now and if you don't like it then understand this now…if you don't have anything nice to say then don't open your goddamn mouth! Better yet… don't even open the door to this house" He said. My legs were shaking at how scared and hurt I was by his words. My mind couldn't even think, my nerves were shot, never in all my life with Emmett has he talked to me that way with such hatred. He pushed past me and I flinched out the way. My tears started and I sunk to the floor.**

**That was it. I had lost him. I had lost my husband too. Ever since our baby died and I decided to change and become a vampire Emmett can't even seem to so much just look at me. We walk around this whole house pretending we're happy but really just immortal enemies. It was more than just Alice and I getting along. It was my baby and my husband. I feel like just in one year I was lost both. Blood stained tears strolled down on my shirt. I tried to control my breathing as I grabbed my locket and opened it. **

**There he was. My baby. Emmett and I held him in the picture eyeing the photographer's camera. He looked like me. He had my blonde hair, pointy nose and his father's lips and blue eyes. How could this happen? Was this God's way of punishing me for becoming a vampire? No pain was much worse than having your own mother take your child away from you. Carlisle said the odds of a vampire having kids are 25% out of 100 as for a human 100 if no condom is involved. And I wholeheartedly believed that was my issue with Alice. Once she finds out about Jasper's soon-to-be vampire thing it will be too late. Jasper will be a vampire and she would be on the verge of making her decision to be one as well. All for **love**.**

**It didn't take long to notice Bella reading my thoughts when I smelled the aroma of her perfume. I wiped my tears away "I know your there""**

**Bella came in with a pity look on her face "So that's why. You're trying to protect her. Aren't you?"**

**I sniffed "I don't want her to make the same mistake I made. I did it for love. After I had Christian I thought becoming a vampire would help to protect him and keep Aro off Emmett's back about me turning. Aro said that I would eventually become one so I just…did. But I had no idea what he was trying to just build more vampires. He lied to me. And I was the one who paid the price for it." I shook my head. "Emmett told me to tell Aro no but I did it anyway. I should've said no. Maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament and none of this would have ever happened."**

**Bella sat down next to me and put her arms around me. I leaned into her "It's not her, Bella. It's never been about her. It's my son. It's my husband. It's my mistake that led us here. She has an opportunity I would kill for. Every time I even think of a human all I can see is Christian and his little face"**

"**Everything's going to be okay, Rosalie, but you have to let Alice find her own way. You are not her. And you can't be mean to people and push them away like that. Look at what this girl has been through, hell she doesn't even know what we are yet. And Rosalie this is not your fault. You did it for love and you thought that it would protect your son."**

"**Bump love! What has love ever done for me! Love destroyed my mother, killed my son, and caused my husband to hate me…along with the rest you guys"**

"**Is that what you think? Rosalie we don't hate you" She said trying to comfort me.**

**I pushed her away from me "Oh please, Bella. This whole house hates me! Let's just be real"**

"**Ros-" She started.**

"**You know what" I said getting up and grabbing my things. "I got an idea" It was for the best.**

"**Rosalie what are you doing?" Bella said eyeing me. I grabbed my duffel bag and started packing my things ignoring her 'pleas'. "Rosalie you can't do this! Think about Emmett! He loves you and needs you"**

"**No he doesn't. He hates me just like the rest of you. This is all my fault"**

"**Rosalie. Listen to me we can fix this okay. We can leave together is that what you want? To get away? We can do that. Just don't leave by yourself" **

**My heart was aching at every single object I picked up. "No, Bella. I can't do this anymore. I'm going and don't you dare follow me" I grabbed my bag and jolted out the door.**

"**ROSALIE" Bella said running after me. "I KNOW YOUR HURTING ROSALIE! BUT IF YOU DON'T TELL EMMETT YOUR FEELINGS AND FIX THIS YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS EVEN MORE!"**

**I stopped "Don't you think I've tried? He won't listen. He doesn't want to talk about it. And until you've had precious 'Renesmee' taken from you, then you'll **_**really**_** understand" And with that I ran towards the forest and as far away as I could possibly go.**

The cab driver pulled up to the house and Alice jumped out the car.

"Alice wait" Jasper yelled running after her.

Alice ran as fast as she could to the door ignoring Edward and Carlisle 'pleas'. But once she noticed that the door was cracked open she came to a halt.

"Alice, let us go in first" Jasper said than led his eyes to what Alice had been staring at. Once Carlisle and Edward caught up Edward opened the door.

"Someone was here…" He turned to Carlisle "And they left an _odor_"

Alice suddenly feeling nauseous and scared silently walked in. The house was in decent order but not as neat as her mom usually kept it.

"Riley" Jasper called out. Edward ran up the stairs and seconds later they heard a scream.

"Mom" Alice said jolting up the stairs.

"Alice" She heard her mom cry. The two met at the sight and embraced each other with a big hug. Alice's heart rejoiced at the wellness of her mother.

"Mom what happened? Are you alright?" she panicked trying to control her tears in seeing her mom in such disarray. "Where's Riley"

"Yeah, where's Riley" Jasper said walking up behind me. Elizabeth eyed the two men around them and then looked at Alice.

"Riley lied to you, he didn't hurt me I'm fine…but Alice, sweetie…who are they"

Alice sighed in relieve and rubbed her mom's shoulder with a sweet warm smile "Mom I was worried sick about you. I'm so happy you're alright. So I'd like you to meet the true heroes of the day…Jasper hale, Edward Cullen and his dad Ca-"

"Carlisle?" Elizabeth said astonished.

Alice stood there confused "You two know each other"

Carlisle approached his long term ex with a smile. His heart racing "I knew this day would come"

"I was hoping later than sooner" Elizabeth snarled.

_What's going on? _Thought Alice. My day officially keeps getting weirder and weirder. Carlisle cleared his throat "Alice, why don't we take this over to the coach. I think it's about time your we as…a family have a talk"

**How's that for a twist lovlees? I just wanted to say thank you guys for your lovely reviews I have received them. It is much appreciated! I have received your questions and I will be answering them if you would like! You guys are awesome! I just want to give a S/O to all you guys.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Thank you so much for your patience. I try to keep the story rolling making sure you love it and that takes time so thank you.**

**Sooooo with that being said...**

**Comments? Likes? Dislikes? Then leave a comment below in the box..-**


	11. Chapter 11

"Esme" Bella panicked hurrying up the stairs. She could have sworn Esme was home, but once she searched the garage her was gone.

"Emmett?" She called out.

"Out here Bells" Emmett responded, His voice coming from the woods behind their house. He came out into the clearing. Bella gripped her fists to cease her anger and stomped towards him.

"What did you do? What did you say to her" She growled through her clench teeth.

Emmett, taken back by her appearance, retrieved back "What are you talking about? Bella calm down"

Bella had her hands balled into fists by her side and stood there glaring at him. Emmett's felt as if her gaze were piercing through him "What did you say to Rosalie"

_-To Rosalie? Why is she worried about Rosalie_

She gripped her hands even tighter as she read his mind to keep from hurting Emmett "Hmm I don't know Emmett. Maybe it's because I found her on the floor crying her bloody eyes out!"

Emmett rolled his eyes "Good, maybe those tears will help knock some sense into her"

***Nerve pulse***

Bella's body boiled and she slapped Emmett right across the face "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER?"

Emmett rubbed his cheek and got in Bella's face "Look, I told her the truth. Her behavior towards my mom is disrespectful and it will not be tolerated anymore. I'm done with it. And I told her if she doesn't agree with that…then she doesn't have to even open the door to the house and I meant that"

Bella's heart broke. She couldn't believe her ears. This was the same Emmett who loved Rosalie with all his heart. Better yet, this wasn't the sweet, nice, teddy bear she met 6 years ago "Emmett, how could you? That is your wife"

"No, _that_ is my problem" He pointed towards the house.

"You know what, you both are the problem! There's so much hate and disgusting words coming out of both of your mouths, but nothing makes sense. You two love each other and need to get down to the **root **of the problem! Because if you don't you're going to lose each other…forever" Bella pleaded.

Emmett shook his head "Just mind your business Bella. We got it"

Bella folded her arms "Oh yeah? Well, explain Rosalie packing her bags and shooting out the door earlier. You got that?"

Emmett's eyes shot at her in fear "Bella, what the hell are you talking about"

Bella sized Emmett. She was so much smaller and shorter than him but not intimidated "You listen to me. You two have put on this 'act' for too long. You're hurting. You're both hurting and you need each other to get through this tough time"

Emmett shook his head, his heart to closed and reserved to have the conversation. He knew what she was getting at.

"Don't" he said and began walk away, but Bella followed him.

"No Emmett! You're not going to do this to her! And you're not going to continue to walk away from your issues! Don't you know that this is killing her? Why don't you take a second to step in her shoes and quit judging her?"

He stopped "Don't you think I've tried! There's not a day goes by that I don't try to understand why she became a vampire. Every night I look at her and I see the woman I married, but then I see _his_ face. My son's faced…just looking back at me…blaming me for not protecting him." Emmett choked "I told Rosalie" he paused "I told her Aro can't be trusted" he shook his head in such pure grief. "I told her something bad was going to happen. I knew it the day she had Christian. Aro looked at him in such disgust. And I told her that becoming a vampire wouldn't help anything but make things worse. But knowing Rosalie…Everything's always about her…just selfish"

"You can't believe that" Bella said.

Emmett eyed her "But I do…because last time I checked Renesmee doesn't have a cousin crawling around"

"Don't you dare bring my daughter's name into this mess. This is your fault"

"My fault" Emmett said appalled. The clouds in the sky formed and thunder began to roll over the 2 pairs.

"You are sick" Bella shook her head "Your wife for as long as we've known her…always wanted to share a family with you. ALWAYS. And the moment she has one it was taken from her because of a decision she made by trying to protect her family. And you… you stand there and watch her suffer…with the consequences. Do you even know how much more pain you've added? Do you even know how much she's suffered? All she wanted was a family. All she wanted was for her husband to listen and be there her. How dare you. How dare you accuse her off selfishness when the only thing she wanted was for her family to be safe"

Emmett stood speechless "…she said that"

Bella shook her head and threw her arms in the air "Oh God, and you don't even know. You don't even know half the reason of why she pushes Alice away. It's because she doesn't want the same issue to happen to her! She doesn't want Alice to get caught up in Jasper when he makes his change." Bella sucked her teeth and shooed Emmett off "Look at you? Speechless aren't you? It's never been about disrespecting Esme's orders or yours, Emmett. She just wants everyone to be safe…because it comforts her, but that's not her job, Emmett. She needs her husband. And it's a shame that her husband can't even see that. After all of this I can't believe you never bothered to just ask her what the real issue was. And why she became a vampire."

Emmett felt a cover of pain and guilt sore through him. He couldn't say anything.

"So who's the selfish one now?"

"I-I didn't know" Emmett placed his hand over his mouth "Oh God…I didn't know" Emmett shook his head "I've been such a jackass. How could I do this to her? Oh My God!"

Thunder rolled again and the rain started pouring. The two of them stood still for a moment until Emmett eyed Bella "You have to help me find her and fix this"

Bella shook her head "No. You've done enough. Esme and I will find her…after all, what women would even want to look at the face of a man who invited her out of her own house?"

"Fair enough…but don't forget…I'm her husband and if anyone is going to find her it's going to be me. Watch your place, Bella"

"No, you watch yours"

The group surrounded Elizabeth's living room. Alice held onto Jaspers hand. "Wait, what do you mean family? I don't understand"

Elizabeth gave death glares towards Carlisle "Now is not the time Carlisle"

Edward felt for his father as he read his father's and feelings. Carlisle was so nervous about the information he was to tell. He had been waiting for this moment Alice's whole life. And now that it was here…he didn't think he could do it. But he knew that if he didn't there wouldn't be another opportunity.

"Dad, are you sure you can do this?" Edward asked.

Carlisle gave the best smile he could manage "I won't get another chance like this again Edward"

"Another chance for what" Jasper asked starting to get annoyed that he was avoiding Alice's question.

"You stay out of this. This is none of your concern" Carlisle snapped.

Alice growled "Jasper is a part of my life now so that means my business is his business…so if anyone is to stay out of it it's you and your son"

"I'm one to be respectful but no one talks to my family like that" Edward warned.

"Well, in case you've forgotten whose houses you're in you really have no right-" Carlisle cut Jasper off.

"Alright, stop" he protested "Look, Alice I know I'm burning a lot of bridges right now but after I tell you this I hope you understand"

Jasper eyed him scared of what he was going to say. Whatever it was he prayed he wouldn't release the secret of him becoming a vampire. Not only would it break the relationship between him and Alice but it could put her and Elizabeth in danger. And he couldn't have that.

"Carlisle" Elizabeth said "Not now. I'm not going to let you do this to her"

"Do what Elizabeth? Let's face it. We've already screwed up. And you above all people know I'm the last person whose doing anything wrong towards her"

Jasper released his hand away from Alice. The news was coming and there was nothing he could do to stop him. Alice wondered why but didn't make a problem out of it.

"Alice your mother and I were married" He started "things were complicated and I got her pregnant. To make a long story short…she didn't want me around because she thought I would be a threat to the baby"

Alice's mind started to wonder and she looked at her mom "Mom, what is he talking about"

Elizabeth couldn't even face her daughter. Her emotions were on high and was to shocked to say anything at this point. Carlisle continued "So as much as I fought to win her trust. Nothing budged. I went to court…thinking that it would fix things, but it didn't. It made things worse. Your mom betrayed me and told the judge that I had abused her and at that time period…"Evidence" wasn't so vital as it is now" Carlisle choked "All I remember was the pain she put me through. The pain of not ever meeting my daughter, the pain of betraying my love, and the pain of not being able to do anything about it"

"I never wanted to put you through that" Elizabeth protesting with tears streaming down her face. "I was only looking out for her"

Carlisle approached her "You were only trying to protect yourself! It had nothing to do with Alice!"

***Pause***

Suddenly the room got silent at the mentioning of Alice's name. Alice gasped and she covered her hand over her mouth "What" she breathed. "Mom…mom what is he talking about? You said my father was a drunk and he died of alcohol poison"

Carlisle chuckled without humor "Typical Elizabeth. I should have seen that one coming"

"Alice, sweetheart, I never meant to hurt you" she pleaded and tried to embrace her but Alice pushed her away.

"What are you saying? I don't understand"

"Why is it so hard for you to tell the truth? Haven't we've hurt her enough" Carlisle snapped "You've put both of us in hell"

"OH SHUT UP CARLISLE!" She yelled.

"I'm her father! I'm her father Elizabeth! I should have been there but you took that right away from me"

"I may have screwed up, but you and I both know that if you stayed it would have put Alice and all of us in danger"

"Stop it" Alice yelled "This is all crazy! You lied to me! After all that we've been through mom you're the only one I could trust, but you lied to me." She backed up away from everyone "My whole life has been a lie"

"Elizabeth ran to her daughter "No Alice, baby listen to me. I'm still your mom and as your mom I had to protect you"

Alice ran her hands through her hair in anger and screamed at her mother "Protect me from what! My whole life I thought my father didn't care about me…That I wasn't enough for him to stop drinking and just love me but…that wasn't it at all, truth is my father does loves me and the only thing that kept me from him was you! All this time it's been you! But I don't even know him! I see him standing right in front of me but all I see is a stranger"

"Alice" Jasper said trying to soothe her but she motioned for him to stay where he was.

"It's not your moms fault"

The group turned around and eyed Edward's presence. He glanced over to his father "Your mother didn't keep you from knowing **our** father out of bitterness or hate. Her intentions were sincere. She did it to protect you because…" he trailed off.

"Edward" Jasper warned "No"

Edward sighed knowing that telling Alice their secret would put every person in the room including his own family in danger, but it needed to be said.

"Because we're vampires"


	12. Chapter 12

"Vampire" Whispered Alice "My mom lied about my father for 24 years to protect me from vampires? You're sick!" She shouted and began to walk away.

"No Alice" said Carlisle. "He's telling the truth"

"And how on earth am I supposed to believe that!" She exclaimed storming back down the stairs.

Elizabeth spoke up "Alice…" she rolled her sleeve and revealed and very old gruesome bite mark. Alice gasped.

"What the hell is that" She cringed.

"It's a vamp bite. You see Alice. When male vampires seek and find their mate, it is in their nature to leave a bite. It lets vampires know that they have been imprinted on"

Alice's heart began to pace in fear. She looked over to Carlisle "Is-s…is it tru-u-u-e? Are you a…vampire?"

Carlisle sighed "Yes, Alice. I am. And so is our family…except for Jasper of course"

"Alice, honey, this isn't what I wanted for you. I didn't want your life to be put at risk from this secret"

"Why"

"Because, there are others like us and they work for the head of all vampires. If they knew that if I had gotten your mother pregnant without changing her…we would die" Said Carlisle.

"When Carlisle told me that I panicked. In order to stay in your life he wanted to change me. If he did that than we would be safe." Elizabeth paused "But I didn't want that life for you. I wanted you to be happy with a _normal_ human life" she turned to Carlisle "I didn't do it to protect myself, Carlisle, but to protect our daughter. And I am so sorry for betraying you…both of you. I never meant to hurt either one of you"

Carlisle bowed his head to keep from letting his emotions get the best of him. After all these years that's all that he needed to hear. Just one simple apology "I forgive you. I just wish you would have told me that sooner and maybe we wouldn't be in this mess"

"How could I? Aro was after you and if he found out what happened there's no way he would've let us just go free"

He sighed, "Your right"

Alice rubbed her temple "This is too much. This is all just too much"

"It doesn't end there" Said Jasper. "Soon…I will also have to become one. My date is already set"

Alice eyed him curiously not truly understanding what he was saying "What do you mean?"

"You remember how wanted you me so bad to tell you what happened that night? Those men are what we call shape shifters"

"Don't sugar coated. They're **werewolves**" Edward remarked.

"They protect the treaty between vampires and themselves. That night the treaty was broken by a vampire. Problem is we don't know who it was."

"Whoever it was we believe it was after Jasper to check and see if he is still human, but when the shape shifters saw you…it might have created an even bigger issue. You see, we've made peace with them a little while ago. We both want protection from Aro and his legions. So we have their backs and they have ours, As long as we don't cross on their land. Every vampire in our town knows that, which confirms the fact that this vampire is not one that's from around here"

Edward stepped forward "Which means Jasper's date to become vampire may have to be a little sooner than expected"

Alice eyed Jasper, bewildered, at all of this information "Why do I feel like this is a death sentence or something? How much power does this 'Aro' guy have?"

"A lot, which is why we have to be careful and go back to forks as quickly as we can" Edward said walking towards the door "I'm sorry about all of this Alice…for what it's worth…Welcome to the family" He said and shut the door behind him.

**Edward**

I dialed Bella's number as fast as I could. I was so worried about my wife and daughter and I just needed to hear her voice, knowing everything was alright.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Oh, thank God. Is everything alright, sweetheart?"

"Everything is fine" She sighed.

"No. I **feel** you. I feel your spirit…your hiding something from me. What is it?" I demanded.

"Rosalie and Emmett…they had a huge argument and Rosalie ran away. I tried to stop her Edward, but she wouldn't listen"

"What? Bella, right now is not the time for us to be slipping away. We have to look out for each other-" She cut me off.

"Edward you don't think I know that? I'm just as worried as you are. Look, we'll find her don't worry about it just get back here as soon as you guys can. By the way, how did the '_family reunion_' go?"

"Yeah. My **sister** reacted the way we thought she would"

"I'm sorry babe, I know how nervous and excited Carlisle was to tell her"

"Yeah, there's just one problem"

"What?"

"We kind of…sort of…maybe told her our deepest secret yet"

"YOU WHAT? EDWARD WE HAVE ENOUGH ON OUR PLATE RIGHT NOW AND YOU TELL ME THIS NOW"

I slid the phone away from my ear for a second. It was so scary when my wife got angry "Look, it wasn't planned, but it had to happen, Bella, okay?"

She sighed "Edward you realize what will happen if Ar-"

"I know"

There was a long pause and she then sighed "Okay, we'll figure something out. Just get here"

"Okay. Hey, can you do me a favor"

"Of course"

...

"…Remind me"

"Remind you of what?"

"How could you ever fall for a monster like me? I feel like I screw up all the time and…one day you'll just get sick of me"

"Stop it. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you Edward, stop it. I love you and I meant what I've said ever since day one…I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That'll never change. What mistake we make we get through them together. You and Renesmee are my life. I can't even imagine a world without you guys"

A smile grew upon my face "I love you so much Isabella Marie Cullen"

"I love you more Edward Anthony Cullen"

"Give my daughter a kiss for me and I'll see you as soon as I can"

"Be safe"

"You too" I shut my phone. My heart sunk a little because of Emmett and Rosalie's situation, as well as Alice's, but nothing hurts me more than not having my wife with me. I **needed** her. I needed to see my daughter's little face. I opened my phone and saw the picture of all three of us on my wallpaper. For a second I looked at my daughter and I began to slowly understand what Carlisle must be going through. I couldn't imagine staying away from daughter for the whole time on this trip compared to 24 years. He must have felt such grief and heartbreak. All of those missed years.

I sighed "Heaven help us"

**Alice**

**The ride on the way back to the airport was painful and quiet, So many questions and so little time. I felt betrayed by my own mother, but she had to protect me. If it's one thing that I learned today it's that people will sacrifice anything for the one's they love, even if it'll hurt in the end.**

**As mad as I still was at my mother we had to bring her along. She couldn't stay in New York. She was going to stay with the Cullen's under Carlisle's supervision. Carlisle was the one who imprinted on her so he could sense everything about her. If she's scared, lonely, or is hurt, he'll know. He's her protector by the nature of the imprint. She'll be safer with him and the Cullen's than with me. Esme was seriously not going to be happy. I know _I_ wasn't. **

**Jasper helped me out the cab and grabbed my bags from the trunk. We walked towards the ticket booth in silence. **"**Excuse me miss, when's the next flight to Washington?"**

**I didn't see my mom until I got on the flight. She was sitting next to Edward when we eyed each other for a split second but I turned away. Once Jasper placed my bags in the cartridge he sat down next to me.**

"**Hey" he said.**

"…**Hi"**

"**Alice, look, I don't want to put more pressure on you. I know this a lot and I'm so sorry, I didn't know about your dad. It came as a shock to me too. I think I understand now what I have to do" I faced him wondering what he was getting at. He sighed "I'm going to go back to Texas for a couple weeks. Visit my family one last time before…you know"**

"**OK. I'm going with you"**

**Jasper's eyes widened "Alice I'm not putting pressure on you. That's out of the question. This is my issue and I have to handle it by myself. I don't want you to even try to understand this 'vampire' crap. I can't even think of you being scared of-" I cut him off with a soft desperate kiss on the lips.**

"**Jasper I breathed "The only thing I'm scared of at this point is losing you" The tears started and I grabbed a used tissue from my pocket and wiped them away "I don't know…or understand what's going on about vampires and werewolves…I feel like I'm in a very realistic nightmare. All I know is that when I needed you, you were there for me. You came all this way to help me and if this 'Aro' man or whatever changes his mind and you have to abide by the law, then I have to be there to support you too"**

**He kissed my hand "I appreciate that Alice. Really, I do, but trust me…you don't want this kind of lifestyle with taking care of me. When I become a newborn the only thing I'll want more and crave for more than anything…is blood and it's not going to be yours"**

"**I don't care" I protested. "We'll figure something out just don't leave me. You can't leave"**

"**Alice-"**

"**NO" I protested again "You can't leave. I'm coming with you" the tears started to fall down my face "And that's that" I took my hands away from his and looked outside the window.**

"**Alice, listen to me. I didn't understand Carlisle's plea for us to not be together, but I understand it now. I can't mess up your future like this. Look at your situation do you honestly think you could take another problem?"**

**I sobbed my heart ached at his words. Was he serious? He was pushing me away. Now wasn't the time to tell me this. I needed him and he was already ready to walk out of my life. "Get away from me"**

"**What" he said.**

"**You think you can just waltz right in here, tell me all this stuff about you wanting to be with me…now that things have gotten serious you want to waltz right out? GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME" I pushed him out of the chair on the side of me "You never cared about me! You only care about yourself!"**

"**Alice-stop…I'm trying to protect you" he said grabbing my arms.**

"**Protect me by breaking my heart?" I exclaimed. His face froze in shock. Carlisle walked over to us.**

"**Alice, what's the problem?"**

**I gave one last look to Jasper "You've made your decision. Just know this… the minute you decide to leave my life you stay there. I spent my whole life making mistakes when it comes to love and I'm not going to make anymore. So if you want to go...Go. **_But don't you dare come back_**" I stood out of my seat and eyed Carlisle "I don't want see him here when I come back. Matter of fact… I don't ever want to see his face again."**

Review Please :p


	13. Chapter 13

**Sooooo some of you were saying in the reviews that you wanted a longer chapter so I took the liberty in giving you a little treat...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jasper**

"_Don't You Come Back"_

"_I don't ever want to see his face"_

"_Protect me from breaking my heart"_

Those words sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't believe Alice thought that I would intentionally hurt her? I wanted to be hers more than anything in the world. But as I thought about today's fiasco I really asked myself: Was I really ready for this? Was I ready to go through it all alone? My heart ached as I packed my bags. A total of 23 missed calls were on Alice's cell phone. _I've got to protect her_ was the only thing that kept me moving at this point. But the pressure was on. My blood was pumping and a very cold sweat came over me.

I grabbed my jacket and walked towards my car. I placed my bags in the trunk and drove around Forks, Washington embracing the chilled breeze. The only thing I could fully think about was Alice. I was so hurt and shocked by her words, but I understood. I led her on all this time and now I was leaving. I needed advice. I was torn between a rock and a hard place and I knew exactly where to go. I drove into "Lans Bar" parking lot and walked in expecting to talk to the only vampire I could truly trust. And that was my very long time friend, **James Hale**, Rosalie's twin.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Mr. Jasper Whitlock-" James joked from the counters. He was fixing a guy a beer. "You have a lot of guts coming in here judging from last month's fiasco."

I sat on the stool and couldn't suppress a smile. I was happy to see him "I assure you there's not going to be another episode of _that_"

James walked over to me and we gave our brother hug "Don't worry. I forgive you square" Square was the name James's always called me because I use to fight a lot when I was here. As soon as I had enough drinks anything could rub me the wrong way. "What can I get ya?" he said.

"Nothing. I kind of need your help" I said looking around the bar. It was packed with raging hormonal men just looking for a brawl.

"Don't worry. There's no vampire's here. What's wrong? Is it my sister" He laughed grabbing a beer bottle "What did she do now? Last time I checked her and "Big Bear" went on a vacation"

I shook my head "No. Although your sister and Emmett still have their 'issues'"

James grunted as the moment got awkward between us. "Oh…yeah. Well, what do you need?"

"I need your advice about what I should do." I explained to James all that I had gone through for the past two days. The pain, the admiration for Alice, and even what she had went through.

James was on his 4th beer when he finally said "And you're telling me after all of this shit…you want to leave this girl?" He shook his head "I'm sorry, but are you stupid or this whole 'change' thing has knocked the sense out of you"

"You think I'm being stupid about this"

"As dumb as a doormat" He offered a beer but I refused. "You seriously think that after all this stuff you and this chick have been through…she's just going to be okay? Listen, square, I may not know that much about women but if it's something I do know it's that _**hell **__has no fury like a woman's wrath. _You leave this girl and you are going to lose her. You see, women let their emotions rule them. And trust me if she says something like "Don't ever come back"…she means it"

I dropped my head "But I need her to be safe. When I become a vampire all I'll want his blood and never do I ever want to have the temptation to drink hers. What if I'm not strong enough to resist it? What if I hurt her? Oh God forbid what if I-"

"Okay, One, Carlisle wouldn't let that happen, we're talking about his long lost DAUGHTER! Two, true, you'll always want blood so you should just get over that fear right now. When I met Demetri the only thing I wanted most was his blood. But, Jasper, love is what kept me strong. Carlisle helped me cease the temptation to have it and I'm sure he'll help you do the same with Alice"

"But that's different. One, that's Carlisle's estranged daughter. How in the hell would he even allow me to be around her? And two you **turned **Demetri"

James shrugged "Because he wanted to, not because I made him"

"What? Wait. Didn't you want him to be safe and not have to mess up his life for your lifestyle?"

"Of course! I wanted the best for him. You wouldn't believe how much I protested, but at the end of the day it wasn't my call at how he lived his life. As his husband I had to support him. We knew that we couldn't live without each other. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him…but in order for that to happen…he had to change. Not just because we could possibly die if Aro found out, but because we knew that it was the sacrifice we had to make. And it was worth it. I just had to trust him"

"Something you still need to work on" A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around and there stood Demetri. He was still so tall and good-looking for a guy from Forks. He held a sleepy baby girl in his arms.

"You guys adopted?" I asked.

Demetri welcomed me with a side hug. "It's nice to see you, square." James smiled and came from across the counter to greet his family.

"What is she doing here? It's a bar" he said.

"Well, I lost my keys to the house and your phone's off so I just stopped by to get them" Said Demetri.

James smiled at me "We decided to adopt last year. Her name is Kate and she's the light of our world."

It was in that moment that I realized something. I noticed how Demetri and James were eying each other and their baby. It was all love, just how James explained. They never once looked at her as if she was something to eat…but as if she was a part of their own and it was nothing but love that fully sustained them.

"It's not going to be easy, Jasper" James said pulling his apron off and placed it on the counter. "You're going to be tempted to do EVERYTHING you don't want to do and taken over the edge. But you have to come to grips with yourself and ask yourself is it worth it. Is leaving worth losing the one I love? Or is it worth staying…and growing with my partner enough to overcome this"

"You're right"

He struggled "Of course I'm right, but I'll tell you this Jasper, sometimes the issues we think are greater than us are simply the only things that come to help us along the way. You might be surprised…becoming a vampire probably could be one of the greatest things that have ever happened to you. Think about it"

I laughed "Well I'll be…James Hale isn't all that bad after all"

Demetri laughed while James glared at me "Yeah, yeah whatever cowboy. Time for you to leave" I lifted my hands in surrender.

"Hey, I just appreciate your words of wisdom…maybe we should call you Dr. Hale from now on" James shot his eyes at me and charged after me. I ran towards the exit with a smirk on my lips. "LATER DOC"

"THIS NEVER HAPPENED, WHITLOCK! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU TELL ANYBODY I'LL FIND YOU" He yelled after me from the entrance way. I turned around.

"You're secret's safe with me" I called back. Suddenly Demetri came out and handed James the baby. He ran towards me and I stayed where I was.

"Hey, Jasper, listen. For what it's worth I know you'll make the right decision with this"

"Thanks"

"But I should warn you. Be careful, you never know whose paying attention to you. Also one of my boys recently saw Stefan Salvatore around here earlier today. Turns out Aro forgave him for his arrogance toward the vampire public. But i'd be careful, he still works with him."

I was confused "How the hell did that happen"

Demetri sighed "How do you think? Once Aro loses one he wins another." What was this man talking about? I just saw Stefan on the plane…

_Oh God._

I swallowed pretty hard "Thanks, I'll be on the lookout. Catch you guys later"

Demetri nodded and ran back inside to the bar. James gave one last wave and headed in after him. In the meantime, I had to find a way to warn the Cullen's of Stefan's whereabouts, whenever I got the chance.

**Alice**

_Riley was on the edge of a cliff, standing shirtless. His arms were extended, almost as if he was embracing a warm summer breeze. Below him lay a wavy ocean. I approached him slowly "Riley?"_

_I was getting close to him and his body was turned from me. "Riley, get away from there, you'll fall" but he ignored me and said nothing. I extended my arm towards his shoulder to pull him away from the edge of the cliff, but suddenly a hand twisted me around and I was faced by a very beautiful yet strange woman. Her eyes were as red as blood, hair as long and black as a horse's tail, and skin as pale as snow. Her hair was whipping across her face and she stood there eyeing me. Fear crept into my inner being and I backed away slowly._

_She stepped forward and gave me an eerie smile "No pasara mucho tiempo" she whispered. I continued to back away until I saw a pack of wolves following her every move. They were coming after me! I started to run._

"_RILEY" I called. _

_I turned around but Riley wasn't there anymore. Suddenly I was on the edge of the cliff. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. I saw the ocean beneath me and extended my arms. This woman now lunged for me and I had no choice but to fall. But suddenly in the middle of my jump her face morphed into the screaming rage of Riley and I woke up._

"STOP" I yelled, panting, and gasping for air. My body was covered in sweat and I jumped out of bed and ran to my office where I kept my art supplies. "It's only a dream…it's only a dream…it's only a dream" I kept repeating to myself.

I closed and locked the door behind me and sunk to the floor. The only name that rung in my head was Jasper and I began to cry, pulling my knees tight towards my chest. I needed him. I felt so safe and secure when he was around. But that wouldn't last long…because now…he was leaving me. The Jasper that I knew and fell for was leaving me. It wasn't fair! How could he do this to me! I shared my heart with him and this is how he repaid me.

If it wasn't for vampires this probably wouldn't be happening. I hated vampires! They were all stupid! And filthy! I laid my head back on the door. I was so emotionally drained…and tired. I couldn't take anymore of this pain. This is why I came here. To escape the pain of my past, but I was only finding more thorns to stab my aching heart.

I slowly stood up and went over to my stool and did the only thing I knew to do at a time like this. Draw. I would draw until my heart sang loud and the tears stopped. I grabbed my plastic tube plate and poured different colors in them. I took my brush and started my picture with a very deep depressing black mark.

**Jasper**

3am (later on after Dawn)

I didn't want to go home. I wouldn't be able to sleep. I didn't want to stop driving, I would only continue to over analyze things and make my issues worst. A lot happened over the weekend and tomorrow was Monday. School would be starting and I would be on my way back to Texas, but I was starting to doubt it. I couldn't stop thinking about Alice and what James had told me.

_Protect me, by breaking my heart?-Alice_

_If you don't fix it, you'll lose her forever- James_

"Dammit" I cursed and hit my steering wheel. I just wanted her to be safe. I wanted everyone to be safe. But James was right. If I stayed I could make things right and face my demons, but if I were to leave…I would lose Alice forever. I couldn't go through with that. You didn't meet a woman like her every day. She was special and I couldn't bare not having her in my life.

Truth is…I needed her probably more than she ever will realize. When I'm with her, it's just us on this earth. There's no drama, no paranoia, no lies, no wrong just us. I felt safe and comforted. She was my own personal paradise and I needed her on my side. Heck, I needed her now.

It was 3 O'clock and I knew exactly where to go. I pulled into New moon condominiums and raced up the stairs. I needed to see her. Apologize, beg, and tell her the truth. I would plead for her forgiveness of my stupidity getting in the way.

"Alice" I said knocking on the door. "Alice, please, it's me Jasper, open up" I was going to knock again until something to the right of me caught my attention. I cocked my head to the right but no one was there.

"Jasper?" A sweet voice called opening the door. Suddenly my attention was drawn to Alice. I closed the door behind us and embraced her.

"Jasper" She pulled away from me. My heart sunk at her resistance. "It's 3 o'clock in the fucking morning what the hell is wrong with you?"

It was hard to focus, because my little 'ego' was going crazy due to her lack of clothing. She was wearing tight gym shorts and a red silk tank top with no bra. Her light olive skin glistened in the moonlight. She was just as beautiful as she was the night we first kissed. _What the hell was I thinking leaving her?_

"Hello? Are you deaf? What the hell are you doing here" She snapped with her hands on her hips. _Oh God…that body…_

Stop Jasper! Think! I shook myself up and eyed her slowly "Alice, look, I was wrong. I was stupid and I am so sorry for what I said and for hurting you. I promise you that was never the intent. Just give me the chance to explain"

"Explain what? Leave Jasper! Do what you want to do I don't care! That is what you wanted right?"

"No Alice! No, I was stupid and that's why I'm here now. Not two days later, not one month from now or even weeks from now. I'm here to make things right" I approached her. The look on her face defined nothing but hurt and anger.

"Its 3 O'clock in the fucking morning" She said not making eye contact with me.

"I know, I know but…I couldn't wait. I needed to see you." A short pause fell between us and she folded her arms "I was stupid for ever intending on leaving you when I've done nothing but lead you on these last couple of days, but Alice that's only because I thought it would keep you safe and away from any more stress you've been under. You're safety means a lot to me at this point, knowing what's out there and who could possibly be after us. Never did I ever intend to hurt you. Because truth is…I need you"

She shook her head and cocked her head to the side "You were so ready" She breathed "So ready to leave…"

This time I approached her head on and caressed her cheek "If leaving was the only way to protect you and keep you along with everyone safe, you bet I would leave…but it would be too much to bare, because I couldn't stand one last moment of my life without you"

She brought her head up to face me "I'm tired of crying Jasper. I'm time tired of being hurt. I let you in and I can't just let you do something like this again because you feel-"

"Alice…It won't. It won't ever happen again. I am so sorry I betrayed your trust but I guarantee if you give me just one more chance to make it up to you, I won't let you down. That's not a promise…it's a fact"

**…**

She sighed "Don't do it again"

I felt a smile spread across my face "I'll never hurt you again, Alice. Do you understand me?"She nodded and a tear escaped her eye. I wiped it away with my thumb "Come here"

She embraced me and I held her close. Slowly, I lifted her chin up and kissed her passionately. Alice pulled me closer to her and my hands roamed over her tiny body, she entangled her hands in my hair and I smiled at her aggressive energy. The passion between us grew each minute until she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"My…bedroom…is down…the hall" She breathed. I pulled away and eyed her closely.

"Are you sure"

Alice kissed my cheek "I need you…and if not now…then later I guess"

I couldn't wait for later. Our time was now. All I knew was that she wanted me and I sure as hell wanted her. And with that being said, I pulled her silk top off and took her.

* * *

**"Bella, why am I here? You guys can't make me stay here or do anything" Rosalie threatened.**

"Yes, we can and we will" Said Edward "Because I'm not letting you out of my sight. Rosalie, I understand your frustration and issues with Emmett but we can't separate. We're in this together. Together we're strong, divided we're weak."

Rosalie sat reluctantly in the center of the circle surrounded by the Cullen Family. She flipped her long blonde hair "Fine. You want me to stay I'll stay, but mock my words…the minute we find and kill these filthy bloodsuckers and Jasper has changed…I'm out of here"

The heart's in every single vampire, especially Esme, sunk in sadness. "Rosalie, please why don't you reconsider?"

"Reconsider for what? You all should be happy I'm leaving. The less people to deal with and you won't ever hear my complaints"

Carlisle stepped forward "Rosalie, that is not what we think of you and you know it"

She snorted "Please, look, I don't have any time for this. I agreed to stay. How about we just...chill and think on that"

Esme's bloody tear was quickly wiped away by her hands "I know you're hurting, Rose. And I know we haven't made it easy. But we're sorry…forgive us…we're your family, we didn't know"

Rosalie stood eyeing Esme with her hands on her hips. She tried to control her emotions and looked away from everyone. Just then, the door slammed shut and a very mean looking Emmett walked in. He eyed everyone and soon laid eyes on Rosalie. "I had a feeling you'd be here"

Rosalie's heart melted and she caught herself at a very vulnerable state just by Emmett's presence. She was so touched by everyone's plea for her to stay, but she just couldn't stay, At least not with her husband here.

"You all can go fuck yourselves backwards" She threatened and walked towards her room.

"ROSALIE" Emmett boomed and approached her "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO THEM LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE NO ONE TO BLAME BUT YOURSELF! You know what, why don't you just walk out that damn door, I'm tired of talking to you about this" Emmett grabbed Rosalie's arm and her vamp nerve struck her. She grabbed a lock of his hair and slammed him down on the wall. Emmett yelped in pain and fell the floor. Edward and Bella raced to Rosalie and Emmett to hold them back from each other.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! NEXT TIME YOU GRAB ME LIKE THAT I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU! JUST TRY ME AND SEE BITCH! THAT'S ALL THAT YOU ARE, YOU'RE JUST A LITTLE BITCH! ALWAYS RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR PROBLEMS" The family stayed arguing the whole night away in total and complete chaos.

* * *

**Alice**

*Dream Sequence*

_Jasper and I ran along the side of the ocean. We were laughing and having such a wonderful time together. The birds were chirping and the sky was bright, until the ocean suddenly disappeared into an ugly and dry desert. The sand beneath us dried up. The clouds turned a deep dark shade of gray. _

_Jasper took my hand "Hurry! It's only a matter of time until they find us" he panicked. But as we were running I turned my head around and I saw 3 black mists coming after us._

"_Jasper" I called. But he couldn't hear me. The mist appeared as if it had a mouth and suddenly called out to me in a deep evil voice._

"_Alllllllliiiiiiiiiccccccceeeee" It slithered, _

"_Jasper" I called again. He looked back in confusion._

"_Run! Alice don't stop!" Suddenly I found myself letting his hand go, and coming to a halt, but he still continued to run. I turned behind me and noticed that the 3 dark mists weren't after me anymore, but after Jasper._

"_Jasper! Run!" I screamed "JASPER"_

"Jasper" I screamed again but this time I felt two big strong hands shaking me.

"Alice! Alice! Wake up! It was only a dream sweetheart…it was only a dream" Jasper said comforting me. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered calming words in my ear. I shot up in my bed, shaking. Jasper rose with me and gently brought his hand to my chin and forced me to look at him.

"What happened, Alice? You can tell me"

I leaned into his hand and held it "They were coming for us…"

"Who"

"I don't know. It was something dark. We were running by an ocean and then…" I trailed off as reality hit me. _My picture!_ I thought.

I picked up Jasper's shirt on the ground to cover myself with and ran to my office, nearly knocking my paint bucket's over. I grabbed and searched for the drawing I had recently done and I gasped.

Jasper came running in a few seconds later with his old boxers on.

"Alice" he said "What's wrong? It's just a picture"

I shook my head "No…that's my dream"


End file.
